


Won't Go Home Without You

by kaksinaisuus



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Arabian AU, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaksinaisuus/pseuds/kaksinaisuus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once it was sunny and peaceful then Orihara Izaya finds himself drowned in utter darkness.<br/>Away from his home and family, he struggles not to give up on his hope. Almost losing it, he manages to hold onto something promising in the middle of all the chaos and violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Animals

**Author's Note:**

> New chapters will be added soon if I don't procrastinate! :)  
> The titles are from Maroon 5 songs which I believe reflect how much of a Shizaya shipper this group is~ (secretly)  
> Special thanks to isitloveorsaba and panthera_pardus <3
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> P.S.: Rape won't be between Shizaya. And "Explicit" content will come in later chapters.

_No. It cannot be true._

He wanted to cry out, to scream loud but all he managed to do was to lay on the humid wood.

Eyes blindfolded... Hands tightly bound... In a filthy cell with neighboring ones full of miserable people...

_I want to get out._

No, there wasn't any way "out". He was locked so far away from freedom.

He was going to a further away place where freedom wouldn't even be a ghost from the past.

"He is so pretty that I can easily mistake him as a girl... Prince will love this one... If he wasn't for the prince, I wouldn't even bother to keep my pants on" was what his capturers said. Before he felt his head hit the cold ground... Before he felt the tight leather cutting his skin... 

Before he was doomed in the darkness.

 He tried to fight. He struggled to escape. However, the result was so far from being promising. It was brutal.

"Behave... Or we will all fuck you pretty boy!"

The words were followed by kicks. Hard slaps. Teared up clothes. And in the end this filthy cell.

He raised his voice in the darkness. "Hey! You animals! Where are you taking me!?"

"Somewhere good darling... Somewhere you will be nicely fucked every damn day... If we are lucky, the prince will let us to have a taste as well"

_Fuck your prince. Your doomed laughter. Stop it. I don't want to hear it! I hate all those sounds! All those words... I hate it!_

Gritting his teeth he struggled so hard to keep his mouth closed.

_I will take my revenge on every one  of you. I can't see your faces. But I know your voices... And I will never forget._

"Hey pretty girl... Why did you stop talking?"

_I'm not a girl._

"Hey I'm talking to you!"

The voice was approaching closer. It was disturbing. Creaked, barbarous, lack of humanity. 

"Oh now you don't want to talk? Then let's make that pretty mouth of yours work for something else..."

Before he managed to say anything further, big hands pulled from his chain. His neck hurt with the firm movement and as he opened his mouth for catching some air, he felt something thick and wrinkled in his mouth.

_No_.

"If we can't fuck you from your love hole, we can make use of other holes instead. Damn... Wish you were a girl so it would be more fun. Suck."

He knew there was nowhere to escape. The hands were keeping him steady as their owner forced his dick inside his mouth. Tasting a bitter taste, he felt like vomiting. Within an instant, he gritted his teeth harshly over the flesh in his mouth and this time tasted the familiar taste of iron.

He felt a hard kick on his torso and found himself laying on the wooden floor. He was breathless, panting to catch up his life.

"That bastard! I'm going to kill him for good! He bit my dick! I'm going to fuck him and then kill him!"

"You know you can't do that. Prince will kill you the moment you step your food on the ground. Damn. Such a hard piece of shit. Let's have a look at your dick."

Listening to the loud arguments, he remained on the floor. He wasn't really hearing.

_Bunch of barbars. Wish I really bit his dick off._

Still tasting the blood mixed with the man's disgusting taste, he wished to be dead. They could have fun over his dead body but he didn't want to see any of it. Where was he going? He had no idea. He just knew they were traveling in the sea to somewhere away from his country.

_No matter what, I will be back. I will make all of them pay for this and I will be back._

Few more hours passed until the ship anchored to a harbor. He was listening to the pleas and crying in the neighboring cells. He heard the doors open and listened them scratch the floor. Before he realized, someone pulled him again by his chain and forced him to get up.

"If you weren't the prince's property I would have already fucked you to death."

Same man as before was forcing him to walk. He smirked yet said nothing. He had troubles in walking because of sitting for... He didn't know how long it had been. Had it been days? Every time he tried to get a rest, the man would pull his chain harsher and made him stumble on his feet. 

Not long after, instead of the drowning humid smell mixed with the sweat and piss, he smelled the sea. He felt the burning sun on his skin. His feet touched the hot sands then he felt the man let go of his chain. He remained still in his place. He wanted to escape yet without his sight, he would be dead within seconds. His chain was pulled again some minutes after.

"You better keep up pretty boy. We need to hurry and I don't want to be punished for being late."

Before he understood, he had to run. The man wasn't guiding him this time. He was on a camel and dragging him along with himself. He fell and got on his feet again. He didn't know how many times. He felt the warm blood dripping along his shins from his knees and his feet were burning with the head of the sands. He was about to fall again when the camel stopped abruptly. He listened as the man jumped of and pulled him along. He heard a door open. A big and heavy one by the sound of it. Then he felt the cool ground under his wounded feet. It was unbearable to walk any further then the man shouted.

"My prince. We brought the slaves you wanted."

He was forced to sit on his knees as the man bowed. Then he gained his sight back. He was face to face with a tanned stranger with a sheepish grin on his face. He looked at his capturer with the corner of his and compared to his filthiness, this man he was now looking was no doubt someone royal. He cupped his chin to force his gaze back to himself. He looked into the dark eyes which were shimmering with excitement.

"This must be Orihara Izaya. You are no doubt more beautiful than what tales told. Wish you were indeed a female yet like this, you can also fulfill my desires."

_I would spit on your face but I don't want to die before killing you._

The prince, appearantly, stood up and gestured to the man at first. "You can leave. And you..." he cracked a small smile to the blonde tall male right next to him. "Make sure that he gets cleaned and prepared for tonight. And for the rest... Do as you wish."

As the prince left and the other men got the hold of other slaves with wicked smiles on their faces, Izaya remained on the floor on his knees. The blonde male crouched in front of him and without saying anything released him from his chains. He felt the air on his open wounds and grimaced.

"You need to be prepared."

The blonde's voice was soft yet it was deep. He should have felt disgusted because he was also one of the prince's men. Yet when his crimson eyes met with this man's hazel ones, all he could feel was calmness in the chaos he was in. He held his both hands and slowly stood him up. 

Izaya looked at the man for some time. He had sharp features that made him handsome. Physically, he could be the definition of perfection. Yet there was more to him than just his appearant beauty. Something about him made Izaya feel tranquil. He gulped to find his voice. "Who are you?"

"I am Heiwajima Shizuo. And you need some treatment for all those injuries before tonight."


	2. Harder To Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once it was sunny and peaceful then Orihara Izaya finds himself drowned in utter darkness.  
> Away from his home and family, he struggles not to give up on his hope. Almost losing it, he manages to hold onto something promising in the middle of all the chaos and violence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to [isitloveorsaba](http://archiveofourown.org/users/isitloveorsaba) and [panthera_pardus](http://archiveofourown.org/users/panthera_pardus) <3
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Without saying anything further, Izaya followed him slowly through another hallway. All the time he was looking at his back. One of his hand on the sheath of his sword, Shizuo was walking slowly and cautiously. Then he looked over his shoulder to the raven-haired slave hearing him whimper lowly in his each step. “Does it hurt when you walk?”

Izaya shook his head instinctively. “No.”

“You don’t sound like that though.”

Izaya stopped with this remark and looked at his feet. They were swollen and he could feel their bottom was burning. Looking behind for a second, he saw his own bloody footsteps. Shizuo also noticed them. “We can walk slower if you—“

“No. Walking slower or stopping won’t change anything about the fact that...” He snorted. “I need to be prepared for tonight.” He began to walk faster despite the pain and passing Shizuo, raised his voice in irritation without turning back. “To where?”

He expected Shizuo to get angry like his capturers. Yet, he didn’t sound that way. “To the third door on the left. I will talk with the Prince. You need a rest before... I will let him know that you need tonight for yourself.”

_Why is he acting so... Gentle?_

Frowning his brows, Izaya didn’t try to cover his temper. “Why would you do that? As I have seen, your so-called prince is a filthy animal who won’t accept no as an answer to anything.”

He felt his wrist was held firmly. He expected to the smashed to a wall nearby or a slap but this didn’t come either. Shizuo was still looking at him like the moment they met. Gentle. And with a hint of pity in his eyes. “Don’t say things like that out loud. You can get yourself killed quite easily.”

Izaya wanted to avert his gaze from the blonde’s yet something kept him looking into his amber eyes. “This might indeed be my salvation.”

Shizuo loosened his hold on Izaya’s wrist and sliding his hand on his, held Izaya’s hand instead. Pulling him closer, he looked into Izaya’s ruby eyes. “Also, don’t think about salvation. This is another way to get yourself killed in here.”

Without letting go of Izaya’s hand, he opened the door and guided Izaya inside. They were in a spacious bath covered with marble floors and walls. Izaya looked around and sighed in discontent. “Seems like you just like to get people caged in any way possible. Taking baths in a place like this… Without any light coming inside… Now I am not surprised to see how everyone turned out to be a savage animal.”

Shizuo raised a brow to his remark. “How would you expect the light to come inside a bath?”

Shizuo thought he saw a faint smile on Izaya’s face then it disappeared before he was sure. “If you put the bath outside, the light will come in. I didn’t expect you to understand.”

“You can’t put a bath outside. Sit there.”

Izaya sat on the marble seat Shizuo gestured. “I can take my bath on my—”

His sentence was cut off when he saw Shizuo was taking off his clothes. First he put the sword aside then he took off his khaki overcoat, dark plain top followed by his light colored pants and his sandals. He seemed more muscled in his clothes. Considering his obvious position among the prince’s men, he looked naïve when he was naked. He crouched in front of Izaya and slowly poured warm water over his head. He cracked a small smile to Izaya’s gaping face. “Is it too hot?”

Izaya shook his head to get himself together. The water made him realize how bad his wounds were yet he tried not to sound in pain. “It is… Good enough.”

Shizuo began to scrub all over Izaya’s body with soap slowly. As the dirt on him washed away, he frowned his brows to the revealed wounds and bruises. He rested his hand on his chest for an instant. “What happened to your chest?”

“My chest?” Izaya looked at Shizuo’s hand on his chest. “One of the men who brought me here kicked me in the ship.”

“Why did he do that?”

_Why do you sound as if you really care?_

“Because I refused to suck his dick.”

Shizuo breathed out annoyed. “I will also let the prince know about that.”

Izaya cracked a fake smile. “And he will regret not being able to protect me from his own men?” His smile was replaced with a flat face. “Stop acting like you care. What will happen to all those slaves came here with me? We will all become someone’s property. Appearantly I am somehow ‘lucky’ to ‘belong’ only to your beast of a prince. Not for too long I suppose. I will be thrown at some other dog like an over-eaten bone when he is done with me. If I am still alive, that is.”

He watched Shizuo continue to wash him with the same expression. He was angry. But his gentle movements on his body showed his anger was for someone else. Soft movements around his neck. On his arms. Then Shizuo moved to scrub his wrists with small circles. He lifted his leg and Izaya felt how strong yet now light Shizuo’s hand on his shin, scarred knee, his inner thigh. He washed Izaya’s other leg in the same gentle way. Lastly, he massaged Izaya’s wounded feet while washing them tenderly. Then he got up and held his hand out for Izaya. “We are done in here.”

Izaya hesitantly lifted his hand then deciding against it lowered his arm and got up on his own. “Good. Now what?”

“Now we need to take care of your injuries and you need to eat something. You look like you are about to collapse any second.” As speaking, Shizuo wrapped Izaya’s tiny body in a towel. “Prince got a room prepared for you. You will stay there all the time. You are prohibited from getting out unless he wants you to.”

“Great. Now I am really a caged pet.”

Shizuo sighed lowly but didn’t say anything. Drying himself and wearing his clothes, he took his sword before opening the door for Izaya. “There will always be a guard in front of your door. If you need anything, you can tell him.”

“That guard dog won’t be you, I suppose.”

“No. I am the ‘guard dog’ of the prince.”

“Now you are annoyed by this phrase? Sorry that it is very true.”

They walked silently in the hallway after that. Turning from a corner, Shizuo stopped in front of another door guarded by another man wearing similar clothes as him and holding a spear in his hand. They exchanged a bow and Shizuo guided Izaya to get inside. Feeling the other man’s gaze on his body, Izaya felt nauseous. Once they got inside and Shizuo closed the door, he threw the towel on the floor. “So. This is my cage? Almost no windows. Just this hole as an excuse. And with a brute in front of my door. Such a great imprisonment.”

Shizuo took the towel and put it on the chair before lighting some candles. “Sit on the bed.” He took a bowl and some bandages from the table nearby. “We should deal with yo—“

“Yes. You should deal with my injuries before new ones open.” He sat on the bed and noticed the clothes. “Tch. Why can’t I go outside? Are all the slaves kept locked in places like this?”

Dipping his fingers into the bowl, Shizuo sat on the bed next to Izaya. He spread the cream around Izaya’s neck and wrists as speaking lowly. “No. Not all the slaves are like you. Some are chosen to work in the garden, some kitchen. Some for heavier works. And some are to entertain prince’s men.” He lifted his head shortly to look at Izaya’s face for a second. “Some, on the other hand, are chosen for the prince’s entertainment. Like you. You can’t go outside because prince always wants you to remain as white as a porcelain.”

Izaya noticed he was hesitating to continue. “And?”

“And… This is because he wants to see the reflections of whatever he does on your body.”

_What type of a sadist is he?_

He didn’t speak his thoughts out loud and watched as Shizuo bandaged his neck, wrists and feet. When he was done, Shizuo got up from the bed and put the bowl next to Izaya’s bedside table. “This cream will relieve your pain. And I will arrange someone to bring you something to eat.”

Izaya nodded lightly and getting up from the bed began to wear the clothes as Shizuo left the room closing the door behind himself. Under the dim candle light, he walked in the room. There wasn’t much to see. A bed, two tables, one chair. A wardrobe with clothes. Candles. He felt the darkness surrounding him. He sat on the chair and not long after, a young girl came into the room carrying a plate. “Thank…” The girl put the tray in front of Izaya on the table and bowing lightly she got out quickly. “…You.”

_Seems like I can’t talk with anyone either._

In the drowning silence, he ate his meal. He thought about the sea. The ship. The men who brought him here. The piercing gaze of the prince. Then how gentle Shizuo was. He was different from the rest of the people he saw today. The brute in front of his door. He seemed to be better person than him.

_I wish he was my guard. My guard? Don’t be ridiculous. I’m not protected from anyone. I’m just kept hidden so only one person can harm me._

When he was done eating, he looked at the empty plate. He thought about putting it in front of the door. Then shrugging his shoulders he went to lay on the bed.

_If they don’t want me to get out, probably someone would come and get it._

He didn’t want to watch the dark ceiling. He closed his eyes. He didn’t open them when he heard the door open and some tiny steps walked closer then away. They left the room closing the door again. No doubt it was the same girl as before. He didn’t feel like sleeping yet he also didn’t want to open his eyes. He stayed like that until the door was opened again. He half-opened his eyes and seeing a similar silhouette closed them again. “Are we going?”

“No. You are getting a rest tonight.”

“Do you expect me to thank you?”

Shizuo snorted in a slightly amused way. “No I don’t. Just wanted to inform you.”

“Is it night already?”

“Almost.”

“Then… Good night.” Izaya turned his face to the wall his eyes completely open this time. He listened as Shizuo walked away from the bed. He didn’t hear the door open.

“Good night.” With that Shizuo left the room.

Izaya sat on the bed. He wanted to tell something then he didn’t. Izaya realized that. Something about this man was making Izaya feel somehow connected to him. He laid down on the bed and looked at the ceiling. He had already missed his little stars. Now all he could watch was the ambiguous shadows from the candle light dance on the dark ceiling. To him, an eternity passed when his door was opened again. He frowned his brows without looking at the intruder. “Now your sadist prince changed your opinion? And he decided he wanted to have his fun? I’m somehow not in the mood for this. Will you tell him that as well?”

A loud laugh made him startle and sat on the bed. When he saw who was in the room, he widened his eyes. It was the man from the ship.

“Look at that louse speaking so confident of himself.” He slapped Izaya hard making him hit his head on the wall. Then he pulled his hair firmly to force him get up from the bed. “How dare you speak about our prince like that? You are lucky you can’t really be heard from here. Yet…” A disturbing smirk spread over the man’s face. “I heard you. Now, if you want me to keep quiet about this, why don’t you entertain me a bit?” He pushed Izaya firmly to kneel on his knees before him and creasing his pants, he released his cock. “Don’t bite it this time. Or I will truly kill you.” Still pulling Izaya’s hair, he brought him closer. “Suck.”

Izaya tried to move away yet the man was holding him in his place. “No.”

“I said. Suck it.” The man made him press his lips on his cock. “Your hole is the prince’s property yet nothing’s said about your mouth. So entertain me louse.”

He felt sick. His lips were feeling the thick skin. The same rotten smell. He lifted his shaky hands and moving a bit back grasped the man’s cock. Without looking at him, he opened his mouth and took the tip inside his mouth. Same disgusting taste. The man pulled his hair again. “Look at me while sucking. I want to see the meaningless hatred in your eyes.”

He wanted to chop off this man’s dick with his teeth. Yet he was too tired to fight afterwards. He also couldn’t die.

_Not yet. Not before I kill all of you._

Lifting his gaze, Izaya began to lick the tip then moved his lips along the man’s length. He was tasting the bitterness all over his mouth. The man pushed him further abruptly and smiled wickedly seeing his eyes get watery. He was breathless for a second then circled his tongue around the base. Stroking at the same time he began to bob his head. He wanted to close his eyes but the man was keeping his head tilted. “Damn… You feel good… Take it deeper…”

He felt the man’s erection deep in his throat. He squeezed it moving his head back and licked along the length moving his head further. The man was groaning loudly. “Yeah… Like that… You are such a loyal bitch…”

He frowned his brows in anger yet he continued. He wanted this to end as soon as possible. He wanted to be left alone again. His neck was hurting from being tilted. His knees were shaking from the weight on them. He sucked and licked the erection in a rather fast pace until the man again pushed him to take all of it into his mouth. Groaning he spurted his heavy load down on his throat. “Swallow it all bitch.”

He wanted to throw up. He wanted to kill this man. And the one standing in front of his door. And the prince as well. Despite his disgust, Izaya swallowed the hot semen in his mouth. When the man took out his dick, he coughed finally being able breathe in some air. But not for long. The man put his hand on his neck and giving a squeeze made him stand up. He was breathless then he was thrown on the bed. “If you tell anyone about this, my next visit will be your death.”

When he left the room, Izaya opened the small window and threw up. He was shaking with frustration and he was feeling a pain all over his body. He wanted to shout but he knew this would work for nothing. He sat leaning his back to the wall and pulled his knees closer to himself. His knees. He creased the pants and he saw blood stains on the bandage. He opened it and taking the bowl from the bedside table spread some of the cream on his knees. Then he wrapped the bandage again. Breathing in and out, he tried to calm himself.

_I can’t let myself go._

Closing his eyes, he waited for the burning sensation to cease. Opening them again he looked out from the small window. There were no stars tonight. Just the pure darkness of the night sky. He got up from the bed and blew out all the candles. Then he continued to watch the clear night from his only window.

_No stars are watching over me tonight. Seems like I’m truly all alone._


	3. Just A Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once it was sunny and peaceful then Orihara Izaya finds himself drowned in utter darkness.  
> Away from his home and family, he struggles not to give up on his hope. Almost losing it, he manages to hold onto something promising in the middle of all the chaos and violence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to [isitloveorsaba](http://archiveofourown.org/users/isitloveorsaba) and [panthera_pardus](http://archiveofourown.org/users/panthera_pardus) <3
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

The next morning, Izaya woke up to the soft voice right next to his ear. He opened his eyes slowly and turning his head, saw the familiar face.

"Shizuo?"

Shizuo looked at him with a concerned expression. Then lifting his hand, he gently touched Izaya's cheek. Izaya didn't realize he was wincing his face until Shizuo sighed and spoke. "You don't look like you slept. And how did it happen?"

He didn't want to remember. He wished last night would have been a very bad nightmare yet he knew it was real. "I... I stayed up until it was really late then..." He wanted to tell yet he knew he was alone without anyone to hold onto. "I fell asleep while sitting on the bed so I guess I got my face scratched when I laid. Without noticing. It doesn't really hu-- Ow!"

Frowning his brows, Shizuo pressed his fingers on the fresh scar. "You don't sound like that."

Then he got up and went out from the room. Izaya sat up on the bed and touched his face. He felt the rough skin on his cheek.

_That bastard. What did I expect anyway? But if they think I will fulfill their perverted desires, they are so wrong._

He wandered his eyes in the room and noticed the tray on the table. 

_He... Brought me breakfast?_

He was about to get up when Shizuo returned with two bowls and a towel. "Sit down on the bed. This wound should get cleaned."

Izaya sat back again and Shizuo sat besides him. Gently, as if petting a cat, he dipped the towel into one of the bowls and wetting it with water, he pressed it on Izaya's cheek. All the time he looked pissed off. Yet, just like yesterday, he was calm in his moves. "Will you tell me what actually happened?"

Izaya averted his gaze shortly. "I already told you what happened. You brought me breakfast? What happened to the young girl who came yesterday?"

Shizuo looked at him in confusion until the realization hit him." The young girl... Oh her... She... She had some other things to do. And the prince asked me to check on you." He dipped his fingers into the other bowl and spread the cream slowly on the wound. "And I take your answer as a no."

Izaya frowned his brows. "Take it however you like!.. As if I care... As if you care... "

_It's not like you will do something about it unless your prince tells you so._

Shizuo pressed his lips tightly against each other and changed the bandages on Izaya's neck and wrists. Creasing his pants over his knees and opening the bandages there, he raised a brow. "And about these?"

"I... I fell since here is as dark as a forest at night."

"How dark is a forest at night?"

Izaya looked at Shizuo blankly. "It is... Usually pitch black. Haven't you ever been to one before? At night?"

He saw a smile ghosted over Shizuo's lips for an instant. It was a rather sad one. "No. Not that I remember."

"What I wanted to tell is... I stumbled at my own feet and fell on my knees. Clear now?"

Without answering, Shizuo tended the injuries and closing them he got up. "Eat your breakfast. And I will be outside to take you when you finish."

As Shizuo got up and aimed for the door, he spoke while fixing his clothes and standing up. "You don't have to wait outside. I won't keep it long anyway." Sitting on the chair he looked at his breakfast. "How long can I make it when there is only bread and cheese anyway?"

Shizuo said nothing yet he didn't leave the room either. He watched as Izaya reached to take the bread but he dropped it back on the plate. "Your hand is shaking."

"I... I'm always like this when I first wake up."

Shizuo came near the table and leaning his back against it, picked the bread with some cheese and kept it in front of Izaya's lips. "Eat."

Izaya opened his mouth and ate it. "I can do that on my own!"

As if he didn't hear, Shizuo repeated the same thing. Chewing the the bite, he looked at him and opened his mouth hesitantly. "The girl didn't talk with me. She didn't look at me either. Will I always get that treatment? As if I am some sort of a monster which is doomed to be alone in a hole?"

Shizuo picked another piece of bread and cheese. "It was the Prince's orders. Nobody except for him and me could ever talk to you."

Taking the bite, Izaya murmured to himself. "So I am that monster after all... Quite ironic." He pushed another piece of bread in Shizuo's hands away from his lips. "Is she also another slave? And is she also supposed to entertain other men? She is... Too young for this."

Shizuo looked at Izaya for a while then lowering his voice pressed the bread again on his lips. "She is the daughter of the prince. Yet he gives no importance to women. She is a princess but in the eyes of prince, I guess you can tell she is indeed another slave who is supposed to serve."

Izaya pushed the bread away again and got up from the table harshly. He raised his voice in anger. "He even makes his own child a whore?! Tch. I'm full. You can take that tray and I wish you'd shove it to the pri--- Mhmm!"

Shizuo pressed his hand firmly on Izaya's lips. "Don't shout these things at least when it's day time and the prince's every men is strolling in the hallways."

Izaya sighed his anger against Shizuo's palm and nodded lightly. When Shizuo let go off him, he returned to sit back on the bed. "What am I supposed to do now?"

Shizuo took the tray and went towards the door. "You are supposed to wait." 

When he left the room, Izaya turned his glance out from the small window. He didn't understand how someone could be that low. And how people would be so willing to serve for his desires. Lost in though he continued to watch outside for some time he didn't know how long. Then the silence reared apart with a roar shortly followed by a plea.

"Please!.. Master!.. Spare my life! I will never repea--"

Even from his room, Izaya heard the cracking of some bones. He tried to see what was going on yet he couldn't catch a glimpse. Then he widened his eyes to the view. Shizuo was dragging someone to the clearing under his window.

_Wasn't he..._

Yes, he was his capturer. The man who forced him to suck his dick. Involuntarily he brought his hand to his cheek and winced his face feeling the scar. The wound didn't hurt much yet the memory was burning.

Shizuo grabbed the man by his collar then smashed him hard against the wall of the palace.

"How dare you touch someone who isn't yours?"

Another hit. And the man was spitting blood.

"I-I thought... The prince wouldn't mi--"

Again. The man spitted few teeth.

Shizuo roared once more. "You. Didn't. Have. Any. Right!"

The man was pinned against the wall this time and Shizuo's hand was clenching around his neck. He was opening his mouth to tell something yet only a whimper came out.

"P-please!"

Shizuo didn't seem to hear. His squeeze was tightened and he was gritting his teeth like a lion caught his prey. Piercing him with his gaze before shredding him into pieces. 

"A cockroach like yourself... You don't deserve to live! You are a mere disgusting thing! I will end your meaningless life in seconds!"

The man was waving his arms in the air. Trying to loosen Shizuo's grip. Failing. Trying to reach to his face. Failing. Without realizing Izaya shouted. "No!"

When he noticed and closed his palm on his mouth, Shizuo already heard him and glanced shortly at his direction. Their eyes met for an instant.

 _Did he see me?_  

Shizuo threw the man on the hard ground and the man was coughing endlessly to hold onto his life. "If you ever come near him, accept it as the end of your life."

While the man was nodding eagerly still trying to breathe, Shizuo turned his back and left the scene. Izaya slides himself against the wall on the bed still covering his mouth.

_Will there be a punishment for this? Will he do the same to me? Would he... Kill him? With bare hands? Even though he looks naive... And that man looks more bulky than he is... He didn't seem to have a hard time. If that's the case... He can kill me with a single blow!_

His heart was pounding hard when his door was opened. Seeing Shizuo, he let out a scream and hid himself under his cover. "I-I didn't mean to... It just... Came out and I didn't rea--"

"I'm sorry that you had to see this. Are you feeling alright?" Shizuo sounded as calm as usual. 

Izaya peeked through the cover and gulped. "Will you... Hit me? Like that?"

Shizuo looked at him in confusion first than shook his head shortly. "No."

"Would you... Kill him if I didn't scream?"

Shizuo remained speechless for some time then he nodded lightly.

Izaya lowered the cover and looked at him with slightly frowned brows. "Why?"

"Why?.. Because of what he did to you, obviously."

This time it was Izaya's turn to get confused. "How do you know about that?"

Shizuo reached and caressed the scar on Izaya's cheek gently. "This. And none of the guards would dare to lie to me. Why didn't you let me kill him?"

Izaya closed his eyes for an instant. "Because... Killing is bad. And you will have its regret later on." He opened his eyes again. "Did the prince ask you to do it?"

Shizuo cracked a small smile. "He wanted me to teach him a lesson. Yet he didn't tell me how tough it should have been."

Izaya held Shizuo's hand and looked into his eyes. "Why do you do what he orders you to do? Even though it can be something so hideous? Even though he is the prince... He doesn't have any right to---"

Shizuo slided his hand away from his and shifted his gaze to the cover from Izaya's crimson orbs. "Because he is the prince." He got up from the bed and walked towards the door. "You had better take a good rest. Prince Michi ordered you to get ready for tonight so after your dinner, wait for me for your bath."

Izaya looked after him as he left his room. Then he turned his gaze to the ceiling. "Michi, hm? Sure I will remember this name and sure I will not hesitate to kill him when the time comes." 

He was watching outside again when the young girl from the day before came into his room. He smiled at the girl and managed to hold her wrist before she left the room. She was looking scared and she was keeping her head down not to look at Izaya. Izaya let go off her wrist and crouching in front of her grabbed her chin lightly. He smiled widely to the girls face and tucked few hair behind her ear. "I just want to tell you... You don't have to be afraid when you come to this room. Princess. I... I know your father probably doesn't want you to speak with me. But... Talking to a stranger about what's in your heart can release the burden. Please remember that." 

The girl looked at him and nodded lightly, smiling for the first time since he saw him. She had a unique face. Despite his father's tanned complexion, her skin was lighter. She looked as if she didn't have a bath for quite some time yet Izaya was certain that her hair was dark yellow. Her eyes were dark green. Someday she would grow up to be a very beautiful woman. She opened her mouth but instead of saying something she smiled again then left the room. 

Izaya looked after her for some time then sitting on his only chair, started to eat his lunch. Same as the breakfast. And the yesterday's dinner. Bread and cheese. He wondered if he was the only to eat the same things which would barely be enough for a mouse. After his lunch, he sat in silence looking out from the window. He took his hand out from the window and felt the burning desert heat on his skin. Except for the morning's incident, he saw no one else in the garden. 

_If you can call that excuse of grasses a garden..._

He tilted his head to see further. He could see some men walking in some distance yet the garden seemed to be same in all the way across. Few green areas. Then the rest was all the desert sand or some stone walking areas. No water. No trees. No animal wondering around. Not even a bird flying over the grasses. He felt as if he was looking at how the rest of the hell looked like from his own grave. He didn't notice when the young girl came again with his dinner. "Sir... Your dinner..."

Izaya startled with the voice at first then seeing the girl he smiled and patted next to himself on the bed. "Thank you princess. You have such a lovely voice. Why don't we chat for a bit? If you are not in hurry that is?"

The girl looked around hesitantly as she wanted to be sure no one was watching them. Then she sat on the bed where Izaya showed a moment ago. "I shouldn't be talking to you as you said but..." Her face darkened and she started to sob. "B-but... I-I wanted to... Tell you... Y-you seem like a very nice person and y-you should run a-away if you have a chance because my d-dad is really cruel... He will... Kill you..." 

She was shaking uncontrollably when Izaya hugged her tightly. "What happened to your mother?" 

The girl was shaking her head against his chest. "S-she died... He... He killed him because she didn't have any sons."

Izaya wanted to get out of his room, steal the spear from the guard in front of his door then rush into the prince's room and kill him for everyone's good. "Do you... Have any siblings?"

The girl moved back and grinned. "Yes. I have two little sisters. I am 12 and they are 4 and 5. They are..." Her expression got darkened again. "They are in a far away place. Our father will get them return when they are grown up enough to..." 

She couldn't continue and Izaya hugged the girl tighter. "Do you wish to be with your siblings? Is this far away place better than here?"

She nodded. "That place doesn't have our father so it must be better."

Izaya felt a mountain of anger growing inside himself. How could someone be that cruel, especially to his own children? He put his hands on the girl’s shaking shoulders and moving away looked at her with a sincere expression and lowered his voice. “Listen to me. I know you won’t tell this to anyone but still... Please let it be a secret in between us. I have a son. He is just 2 years old for the time being. I am also a father and what your father is doing to you and your sisters is beyond animalistic...” He raised his hand to wipe the tears from the girl’s face. “I want you to know that... One day your father will meet the end he deserves and when this happens... I want you to run away. To my country. You have to cross the sea but I believe you can manage. Steal a horse without hesitation. Don’t feel sad for your father. Don’t mourn. Just run away. It is a 3 days journey. After this, you will be in my country. If I’m not alive until that day... Go to the King’s Palace on the edge of the mountain and tell them Prince Orihara sent you. My men will help you reunite with your siblings and you will live your life there. Understand?”

The girl looked at him still sobbing hard and with wide eyes for some time. Then she whispered the words. “Y-yes...” She hugged him tightly while Izaya was stroking her back. “T-Thank you... I...” She immediately got up from the bed hearing the door open and bowing lightly to the intruder left the room.

Izaya looked over his shoulder and met Shizuo’s frowned gaze. “Stop breaking the prince’s rules.” Shizuo looked at the table and saw the uneaten meal. “You didn’t eat your dinner. Eat it. Then you should take a bath. We will be going to the prince.”

Izaya sighed in exhaustion and got up from the bed. “I’m not feeling hungry.”

“It’s not a luxury, you need it. Eat.”

Izaya frowned deeply. “I can decide if I need it or not. I’m not hungry so...” He walked towards the door and opened it. “Weren’t we going to bath?”

Shizuo opened his mouth to tell something then deciding against it, took the towels he gave Izaya yesterday from the bedside table. Grabbing Izaya’s wrist, he left the room. He glared shortly at the guard who shifted his gaze from them to the floor. As Shizuo was dragging him by his wrist, Izaya stopped and raised his voice. “Stop it! I can walk on my own!” His words or struggle didn’t seem to have an effect on Shizuo’s tight grip. “It hurts dammit! Let go off me!”

Shizuo stopped and pulling Izaya from his wrist, pinned him against a door. He leaned closer until their faces were an inch away. He was frowning. Izaya tried to move away yet the only thing he could manage was to turn away from Shizuo’s intense gaze. Shizuo whispered to his ear. “Stop doing things that will get you killed.”

Izaya inhaled deeply and closed his eyes, waiting for a blow. Yet with this, Shizuo let go off him and gently opened the door. “Get inside.”

Izaya gulped then got inside. It was the bath from yesterday. He moved his hand to lift his top yet he was stopped by Shizuo’s. He didn’t dare to turn his back as Shizuo was taking off the top slowly. Izaya felt as if hours had passed when Shizuo moved his hands from his bare waist to the pants. With a swift movement, he creased the pants along Izaya’s legs. He felt Shizuo’s breath next to his ear. “Sit.”

Izaya nodded lightly and sat on the marble as he did before. Shizuo was taking off his clothes in the same order as yesterday. First he hanged the towels then he got rid of the sword. His overcoat. His top. His pants. Izaya wanted to look away yet he couldn’t spare his gaze from Shizuo’s body. There were barely visible scars on his chest. When he turned back Izaya saw the healed deeper cuts. He coughed lightly and opened his mouth. “Your back… What happened?”

Shizuo stopped for an instant and crouched in front of Izaya taking the soap and the bowl. He poured the hot water slowly on Izaya’s head then began to wash his hair. “I did something wrong. Then I got what I deserved.”

Izaya frowned to the answer yet he felt Shizuo wouldn’t tell him anything further. So there was no meaning in insisted. Yet he couldn’t stop himself. “You couldn’t have done anything to deserve that type of a thing.”

Shizuo stopped and then sighed and continued without saying anything. He meticulously washed over Izaya’s scars. His touch was light. Caring. Izaya didn’t spare his gaze from Shizuo’s face even for a second. He was focused. His lips pressed against each other. His hands were tailing all over Izaya’s body. A sensation would rise wherever Shizuo’s hands got in contact with his body. As if his ever cell was in a race to reach Shizuo’s touch. Izaya exhaled deeply. “What… Would your prince want from me?”

Shizuo lifted his face to meet Izaya’s gaze. “I suppose you already know the answer. He would want you to entertain him.”

“I know that already!... Considering what he had done to his own children… Tch. I meant… How exactly?”

Shizuo was trying to remain calm yet Izaya felt his hand clenched lightly on his thigh. “That I don’t know. He has different ways.” Shizuo got up and taking his towel dried himself then dressed up. Then he took Izaya’s towel. “Get up.”

Izaya got up and let Shizuo dry him all over. His hair. His chest. His belly. His arms. His southern regions. His legs. Shizuo stood up, hanged the towel again and opened the door. Izaya tilted his head and looked at him in a questioning manner. “Shouldn’t I get dressed?”

“No. Prince Michi ordered you naked.”

_Naked? He wants me to wander in the hallways naked?  With all his men walking around like vicious predators?_

“No. I will wear my— ” His attempt to get his clothes was prevented by Shizuo’s grip on his wrist.

“Let’s go.” Without giving him more chance to protest, Shizuo dragged him outside the bath.

Izaya tried to stop but he couldn’t resist Shizuo’s strength. Even when he wasn’t using much force. They saw some men strolling in the hallway. The men were looking at Izaya and licking their lips. Izaya tried not to make any eye contact when Shizuo stopped and raised his voice. “All of you. Mind your own business. If you still want your eyes in their place.”

The men shifted their face to the floor and keeping their head down walked away. Izaya was keeping his eyes closed when Shizuo knocked on a door. A strident voice answered inside. “Come in.”

Shizuo got inside then Izaya opened his eyes slowly. “As requested your… Slave is here, my prince.” Letting go off Izaya’s wrist, he kneeled on the floor on one knee and bowed.

Izaya remained standing when Prince Michi stood up from his bed and came towards him with a disturbing smirk spread on his lips. He was naked as well. He stopped in front of Izaya and wrapping an arm around his waist, pressed his body against his. Izaya shivered to the feeling when their dicks rubbed each other. As he spoke, he sounded amused. “My my… Such a slim waist you have…” He licked Izaya’s neck as sliding his hand on his waist down to his ass and giving a squeeze. “And you are truly tight… If you were a female…” He bit on Izaya’s neck and Izaya closed his eyes to the slight pain of his teeth. “I would like to get you pregnant then watch as you give birth to my children in between those hips.”

As he slided his finger in between his slit, Izaya put his hands on his shoulders and pushed him away glaring. “So that you would have more sex slaves for your hungry dogs! I have never felt happier being a ma--”

A hard slap on his face made him shut up. He caught Shizuo’s side glance then turning to face the prince again, he spit on his face. “Did I offend you ‘prince’? I’m not feeling so—”

Another slap. Then Prince Michi grabbed his chin firmly and pressing his lips on Izaya’s, he forced his tongue inside. Izaya wanted to grit his teeth over it yet the prince’s grip was keeping his mouth parted as he was exploring inside. One hand was again on his ass, giving another firm squeeze. Then he broke the kiss with eyes glimmering with lust mixed with something truly evil. He licked his lips and grabbing Izaya’s wrist threw him on the bed. “You. Stay still there.” He glanced at Shizuo shortly. “And you also stay here. And watch.” 

Izaya was breathless for an instant finding himself on the bed on his back. He was about the stand up when Prince Michi pulled his hair firmly and kept his erection in front of his lips. “Suck. My slave.”

Izaya was burning with anger. Then he yelled. “No! I won’t suck yo—”

With the moment he opened his mouth, Prince Michi pulled him by his hair again and forced his erection inside his mouth, deep down in his throat. Izaya felt his eyes burning with the impact yet he was staying still. Prince Michi laughed hysterically. “You are so stubborn!.. I like it to some extent yet…” Then his tone grew darker. “You must obey. Slave.” 

Tightening his grip on Izaya’s hair, he began to move his head. Izaya was trying to make him loosen his hold yet he was failing. The prince was thrusting in his mouth fastly, each time hitting deeper along his throat. Izaya felt like choking. Involuntarily he let few tears flow down on his cheek. Prince Michi noticed. “Oh~ Are you crying baby girl?.. Don’t worry. Daddy will make you feel better.”

He increased his pace and hit harder whenever Izaya tried to close his eyes. After few more thrusts he groaned and spurted his climax down in Izaya’s trust. “You are… Aah… Even your mouth is tight… Swallow all of it and don’t bite. Or throw up. This room is too precious to be stained by your vomit.”

Izaya wanted to throw up on his face yet he was still held in place. He swallowed the bitter juice as his throat was aching immensely. When the prince took himself out, he coughed. “You… Will pay for this… One day… I’m going to make you pay…” He glared at the prince collecting his breath.

Prince Michi laughed and pulled Izaya by his hair to stand up. “Such confident word coming from your recently fucked mouth. I really wonder how you will sound when you are also fucked in your ass.”

He let go off Izaya and as he sat on the bed, he went to his bedside table. In the drawer he was searching for something. With an urge, Izaya jumped to his feet and aimed to the door but he was caught by his waist. “No. No. No. You can’t leave until I’m done with you. Seems like you are truly lacking appropriate manners.”

Izaya again found himself thrown on the bed and his hands were tightly tied. The rope was also bound on the bed rail at the end of the bed. His gaze met Shizuo’s when he felt the hands lifting his ass up and spreading his ass cheeks. Same dark tone. Izaya felt the same evil gaze on his body. “Such a nice view.”

He tried to free his hands yet this only caused more cuts. He tried to close his legs yet Prince Michi’s hands were keeping them open. He began to grind his dick against his slit. “Your skin… Everywhere… It’s so smooth… It can make me go crazy…”

As he was groaning, Izaya kept his lips pressed together firmly without sparing his gaze from Shizuo. He noticed Shizuo clenched his fist on his knee. And his other hand was holding the sword tightly. Izaya closed his eyes when the prince pressed the tip of his dick on his entrance. “Has anyone tasted you before I wonder? You feel really tight in here as well.”

Izaya refused to answer. He shifted his gaze away from Shizuo’s to the floor. He gasped involuntarily when the prince slid the tip inside. “Aah! No!”

The answer made the prince thrust in one go and Izaya bit his lip hard making it bleed. He couldn’t moan. He couldn’t let him hear him. He caught Shizuo’s wide eyes.

_Why is he doing that to him?_

Prince Michi began to move without any warning and Izaya tasted more of his own blood. He was being violated in the most inhumane way. And Shizuo’s eyes. He didn’t want him to see him like this. He closed his eyes as listening to the prince’s groans. One hard slap on his ass made his scream. “Yeah baby girl… Let me hear your voice.”

He glared over his shoulder only to see the prince’s closed eyes, parted lips and tilted head. He was having his pleasure out of this savageness. “I’m… Hn… Not your baby girl!”

The prince smirked without opening his eyes and dug his nails into the flesh of Izaya’s thighs. “You are whatever I want you to be… Damn. Your tightness feels great around my cock.” He increased his pace and he thrusted deeper.

Izaya widened his eyes feeling his cock hit his prostate. He clenched his hands and held onto the rope as biting his lip again. He couldn’t let another sound escape his mouth. He felt Prince Michi’s firm squeeze around his own erection.

_It’s just my body reacting to this. I’m not enjoying this! I hate this!_

As if reading his thoughts, the prince let out another laugh. “You are obviously enjoying that rough treatment. Such a naughty whore you are!”  

Izaya closed his eyes again as Shizuo looked at him in sorrow. He wanted to scream. Kill everyone. Then run away. Yet his desires seemed further away as the prince kept on thrusting.  He felt like breaking apart. He held the rope tighter as the prince thrusted deeper and spurted his load inside him. He kept on stroking Izaya’s dick until he game on the sheets. He sounded satisfied and squeezed Izaya’s hips once more. “Damn. Such a waste. Those could be my children inside you.”

He took himself out then untied Izaya’s hands. He pulled his hair and kissed him ferociously. “And I would fuck you again and again while they are inside yo—”

Izaya pushed him away and spitted on his face. Prince Michi glared for an instant and hitting him hard made him fall on the floor. He raised his voice. “Bring that louse back to his room! And let him feel me inside until tomorrow!” He got from his bed and pressed his foot on Izaya’s wounded cheek. “If you are this rude tomorrow night, consider me merciful for tonight.”

As he walked away to another room connected to his, Shizuo came next to Izaya and wrapping his arms around his body made him sit up. He wiped the blood on Izaya’s lips. “Let’s go to your ro—”

Izaya raised his voice. “I can go on my own!” He tried to get up but sat on his knees as his legs were shaking involuntarily.

Shizuo sighed and lifted him in his arms. “No, you can’t. Don’t get yourself hurt more than you already are.” He was speaking softly yet his calmness didn’t reach his eyes.

Izaya wrapped his arms around Shizuo’s neck and spoke in a flat tone trying to cover the pain he was feeling. “I don’t serve for your ‘prince’. And I never will.”

Shizuo didn’t say anything else and got out from the prince’s room. This time the hallway was empty. Izaya could hear some sounds in distant rooms. Laughs. Some screams. Moans. Groans. He closed his eyes and kept them closed until they reached his room. Shizuo put him on his bed gently and laying him down sat next to him. Taking the bowls, first he cleaned the blood from Izaya’s lips then his cheek. Afterwards, he spread the cream on his fresh wounds. As he got up to leave, he noticed Izaya was looking blankly at the wall. He sat back. “You should sleep.”

“I can’t sleep.”

“Because of the pain?” He was concerned.

“No. Because I don’t want to rest.”

“But you should. Tomorrow he aga—”

Izaya sat up on the bed and yelled. “Stop acting like you care! Why do you care anyway?” No answer. Izaya glared. “You can’t even give an answer. Am I not one of those sex slaves who are here only to be fucked continuously? Why do you care? Why do you want to make feel like I’m someone? I’m nobody here! And I don’t want to remain that way! Tomorrow… I will do everything to get myself killed! I refuse to live that life! Don’t act li—”

Shizuo clicked his tongue then he also raised his voice. “I truly care! I don’t want you to die like the ones before! You—”

“Me what? Why would I be different?! For him… For you… I’m not di—”

He widened his eyes feeling Shizuo’s lips on his. The kiss wasn’t demanding yet it was firm. He felt Shizuo’s hand gently lower him on the bed. He closed his eyes and instinctively touched Shizuo’s face. He wasn’t trying to push him away but Shizuo broke the kiss leaving him panting on the bed. He looked into Izaya’s eyes intensely. “You are different. For me. Now please sleep.”

Izaya gaped for some time then finding his voice, he whispered. “I don’t want to…”

Shizuo sighed and laying his back on the bed rail, he pulled Izaya’s head on his lap. “Then…” He began to stroke Izaya’s hair gently. “I will make you.”

Izaya looked at Shizuo with the corner of his eyes and saw him truly smiling. “What happened to the other slaves?”

Shizuo looked at him still stroking his hair. “There were five before you. First three were killed and…” He read the ‘Continue’ in Izaya’s gaze. “And thrown to the dogs. Fourth one committed suicide. And the last one… He wanted to escape yet Prince Michi caught him. He raped him. Then he let… He let his men rape him. Then he was also thrown to the dogs.”

Izaya closed his eyes. “Were they all men?”

“No. Only two of them. Rest were beautiful women. Kidnapped from different lands.”

Keeping his eyes still closed, Izaya wrapped his arms around Shizuo’s waist. “I… I can’t die like them. I must…”

“You must escape. And I’m not going to let you die. Now sleep.” He held Izaya’s hand and with the other, he caressed his back. He began to murmur a soft melody.

Izaya nodded lightly yet listening to the song, he kept himself awake for some more time. For a time, it took him back to his own country. While Shizuo was sliding down on the bed and pulling him closer on his chest, he kept on singing. Izaya felt a soft kiss on his temple and with that, he drifted to a sleep where he dreamed about being with this man in his own bed back home.


	4. Hands All Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once it was sunny and peaceful then Orihara Izaya finds himself drowned in utter darkness.  
> Away from his home and family, he struggles not to give up on his hope. Almost losing it, he manages to hold onto something promising in the middle of all the chaos and violence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to [isitloveorsaba](http://archiveofourown.org/users/isitloveorsaba) and [panthera_pardus](http://archiveofourown.org/users/panthera_pardus) <3
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> P.S.: I hate myself for Prince Michi (┛◉Д◉)┛彡┻━┻

As the midday warmth filled his room, Izaya opened his eyes slowly. Sitting up and rubbing his eyes, he tried to adjust himself to his environment. After a long time, his mind was feeling well rested yet his body was still aching with the yesterday’s soreness. He lifted his hand and touching his lips, winced his face at first then he smiled to the memory of Shizuo’s lips against his. He startled as his door was opened unexpectedly.

Shizuo got inside smiling slightly and carrying a tray. “You slept well?”

Izaya shrugged his shoulders as an answer yet he was returning the smile. “I guess so…”

Shizuo put the tray on the bed next to him and touched Izaya’s lips lightly. Then he traced his finger to his cheek. “They need more cream…” He removed the cover on Izaya’s lap and checked his knees then he held his hands caressing his wrists. “I will tend all these… But first, you must eat.”

Izaya’s smile widened seeing the plate on the tray. Bread and cheese, as a routine. Yet this time there was some meat and grapes. “I don’t think the prince got merciful suddenly and ordered you to bring all these… So… Thank you…” Hesitantly, he leaned towards Shizuo and pecked his lips.

“I...” Shizuo moved back. “Let’s just say I know my way around the kitchen. Eat.” With a serious look on his face yet calmness in his eyes, he took a piece of meat with and held them in front of Izaya’s lips.

Smiling, Izaya opened his mouth and took the bite. “Hmm... Living here must have required this.”

He enjoyed as Shizuo fed him. He noticed he missed being truly cared. When everything was finished, Shizuo put the tray on the bedside table and took the bowl with the cream. He spread it over Izaya’s every injury. All this time, Izaya was smiling.

_This feels like we are developing some routines. This makes me feel alive. You make me feel alive._

He was lost in thought when Shizuo planted a kiss on his temple. “What are you thinking?”

“Hm?”

“You... Seemed to be in a dream...”

Izaya felt his eyes got watery but he managed to shake the feeling off. “Maybe... I think I just missed being outside...” He peeked at from the window. “How the sun gets through my skin... Laying on the grass... Looking at the sky... Listening to birds...” He shook his head to dismiss the memories of the summer he knew. “I’m just... Blabbering... Don’t mind me.”

Shizuo remained silent then smiling held Izaya’s hands to get him up. “Get dressed.”

Izaya looked at him in confusion. “Does the prince want me early today?”

“No... We are getting out.”

Izaya widened his eyes in excitement then bit his lower lip anxiously as his expression mirrored his worry. “But... You said... I’m not allowed to be outside... I don’t care about myself but I don’t want you to get into trouble.”

Shizuo smiled and going to Izaya’s wardrobe, took out a plain white robe with white trousers. Handing them to him, he looked into Izaya’s eyes assuringly. “I also know my way around every corner in that palace. So don’t worry. None of us will get into trouble. And...” He caressed Izaya’s cheek softly. “Your injuries need to see the sun to be healed.”

Izaya grinned and hugged Shizuo tightly. “Thank you...” Blushing slightly, he broke the embrace and started to wear his clothes. Then he remembered something. “But... The guard in front of my door... Wouldn’t he... You also spent the night here with me...”

Shizuo’s still assuring look calmed him down. “He won’t tell anything to the prince. Because... I helped him to save his wife and daughter so they wouldn’t become his sex slaves.”

“You... Helped them escape?”

“Yes. Now he can’t see them but they send me letter to give to him. So he knows they are still alive and doing well.”

_You are the oasis in that desert._

Izaya smiled as caressing Shizuo’s cheek. “I’m ready.”

Shizuo opened the door and exchanged few words with the guard as he held Izaya’s hand and got him out. He lowered his voice to a whisper. “We won’t get caught but still...” He took a crimson scarf from the pocket of his overcoat. “Cover your head and face with this until we are out.”

Izaya nodded and did as told. He followed Shizuo in the hallway then to a smaller one. Down the stairs. Right. Another hallway then to a door. The other guards were strolling around yet none of them glanced them for the second time when they met Shizuo’s gaze.

_He is truly feared._

Shizuo opened the door and signed at Izaya. “Let’s get out.”

He hesitantly got out and closed his eyes for sun to touch his eyelids. He parted his lips to a welcoming smile. “Can I take off the scarf now?”

He felt the scarf sliding down to his shoulders and turning his head, grinned to Shizuo. “Are we going to stay here?”

“No...” Shizuo held Izaya’s hand and walked a bit to a corner. A sacred place which reminded Izaya of his own. “We are going to stay here.” He wrapped arm around Izaya’s waist and pulling him closer, breathed over his lips then kissed him deeply and affectionately.

Izaya wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck and caressed his nape, played with his hair as their tongues dance. A low moan escaped his mouth and Shizuo caught it in his. He pinned Izaya against the wall of the castle and climbing his hand along his side, traced the outline with his palm beneath the fabric. He broke the kiss looking into Izaya's crimson orbs. "We... Let's sit and enjoy it while we can."

Izaya didn't like his tone this time. "What happened?"

Shizuo smiled yet the fear remained in his eyes.

He is... Afraid?

"Nothing." He held Izaya's hands and sat along with him.

Izaya looked at him with the corner of his eyes then despite his red face, he shifted to sit on his lap straddling him with his legs. "I... Also want to comfort you... Like how you did to me..."

He leaned for a kiss but Shizuo put his fingers on his lips. Then he whispered the words. "He wants you to behave very well tonight or he will punish you mercilessly."

Izaya frowned his brows. "No matter what, I will never obey your prince."

Shizuo looked at him with a pleading expression as lifting his hand and caressing his cheek. "If you don't, he will only hurt you more."

In between his gritted teeth, Izaya hissed the words. "I will never obey him. Even if he kills me for this... I won't truly be his pet for pleasure!"

Shizuo sighed and hugging him, made him lean his head on his shoulder. He caressed his hair then trailed his hand down on his spine to his ass. He slid it in Izaya's pants and kissed his gape away. He moved his hand in between Izaya's slit and without letting his lips escape, circled his fingers around his entrance softly. Izaya kept his eyes closed as the aching pain fades away slowly. His whimpers in agony replaced with ones in pleasure. Then Shizuo stopped. He pecked Izaya's lips and moved himself away a bit to look into his eyes. His blushed face. His half-open eyes shining with the wonder mixed with desire. "Don't look at me like that or make those sounds. It's really hard to control myself yet it is impossible to go on."

Izaya's expression turned to a confusion. "Then... Why did you do this?"

Shizuo started to massage his entrance again, slower this time. "Because I also want to make you feel good."

Izaya buried his face to the crook of Shizuo's neck and held onto Shizuo's shoulder single handed. The other one was in Shizuo's free hand. His breathing became excited as Shizuo's fingers soothed the soreness. A low moan escaped his mouth. "S-Shizuo... Please... Stop..."

Shizuo took his hand out of Izaya's pants and moved it up to his waist. "Are you feeling any better down there?"

The question turned Izaya bright red. "I... Y-yes... But... If you continued a bit more..."

Shizuo buried his nose into the raven hair and his smile touched Izaya's forehead. "This is mutual."

Shortly after, he lifted his head and focused on some sounds in the garden. They were barely audibly yet Izaya felt Shizuo tense against his own body. "We can return."

"Why?"

Izaya straightened up on Shizuo's lap and got up covering his head and face like how he did while coming there. "There are people. And I don't want you to be caught because of me."

Shizuo got up as well. "They won't find us here. No one knows this place except for me. It's my---"

"Your sacred place. Where you enjoy silence and where you drown yourself with deep thoughts." Izaya gave Shizuo's hand a gentle squeeze. "Thank you for welcoming me here but let's go."

Shizuo raised a brow in confusion then smiled. "You keep telling things that I don't understand."

And you make me feel things I have never felt before.

Izaya remained silent as they walked their way back. Shizuo opened the door of his room. "I will come by the evening and after your dinner, you will get ready for the prince."

He felt a burning sensation in his heart yet hanging the scarf around his shoulders, he simply shook his head instead of screaming. "You know... I will never be truly ready for him. I won't even act. You will give me my bath. He will insult me. But I will never go there as his submissive slave."

Shizuo opened his mouth to tell something then deciding against it, he guided Izaya inside. He planted a kiss on his temple, keeping his lips longer on his skin then walked out of the room.

I don't want to be his. I want to be yours.

Izaya sat on his bed pulling his knees closer to himself.

It is dangerous. I care about you. I want to be with you. But I know the moment this happens... I will be separated from you for the eternity.

He buried his face in his hands and silently let his tears flow.

I shouldn't cry. But I'm alone. On my own. Without my light, I'm lost in this darkness. Is it okay to cry when there is no one?

He tried to calm himself but he failed every time. He didn't want to go live yesterday's nightmare again. He wanted the peace Shizuo brought along. He wanted to be embrace by him. Kisses by him. He tried to remember the melody Shizuo whispered last night. He hummed it to himself but it wasn't the same. He wanted to listen Shizuo as he whispered it again. And again.

His daydream was again disturbed by the sound of the door.

"You brought my dinner."

He welcomed Shizuo with a warm smile and took the tray he brought on his lap as Shizuo sat on the bed beside him. "Yes. What were you thinking?"

Izaya blushed still smiling. "About something pleasant."

Shizuo cupped his chin and lifted his face. "Did you... Cry?"

His blush deepened. "No..." He averted his gaze back to the tray and luckily Shizuo let his chin go. "I took a nap and woke up still feeling sleepy..."

As he ate his meal in silence, Shizuo also sat quietly next to him. He spoke when Izaya was done with the dinner. "We must go."

Izaya put the tray aside and got up. "Then let's go."

Shizuo raised a brow also getting up. "Does that mean that you have changed your mind about being obedient?"

Izaya cracked a nervous laugh. "Of course I'm the same as before... I just don't want to cause you trouble. After all, he won't get pissed at you as long as you bring me to him, right?"

Shizuo got Izaya's towels and opened the door. "I guess so... Let's go."

Once they were outside, their words left them. Izaya felt the tension building up inside Shizuo. His tranquil auro was being replaced with something fierce gradually. He was growing angry.

_Towards the prince?_

They got into the bath and repeated their routines. Izaya was about to sit on the marble edge when Shizuo wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him into a gentle yet deep kiss. Izaya widened his eyes with confusion at first then closed them to go along with the flow. Those kisses were never demanding. They weren't to invade inside, they were to make both of them feel good. Safe. Hopeful.

Izaya had to break the kiss whimpering lowly. "We can't..."

Shizuo didn't move himself away. He trailed Izaya's spine with his fingertips as he was breathing over his lips. "I know... But I can't keep myself away from you either."

Izaya felt a wave of warmth hit his whole being. "I-I also don't want you to be away..." He lifted his gaze to look into Shizuo's eyes. "Shouldn't I get prepared?"

Smiling, Shizuo guided him to sit on the edge. Taking the soap, he began to wash all over Izaya's body. This time his hands were moving slower. They were caressing every inch on his torso and legs. He planted kisses on his temples, eyelids, cheeks, the tip of his nose, lips and along his neck as his hands worked their way on his ass, thighs, groin and chest. He made the water feel hotter against his skin wherever he touched.

Izaya closed his eyes to the sensations thrilling his body. In the death of his dark nightmare, only Shizuo’s touch and his words could make him feel he was still alive. Shizuo finished washing him and getting himself dressed, dried Izaya’s body all over. He hung the towel and sighed. “You are ready.”

_No. I’m not._

“I guess so...”

Shizuo held his hand and didn’t let it go until they got into the sight of the guards in front of the prince’s door. Their eyes were ogling Izaya whenever they got the chance to escape from Shizuo’s penetrating gaze. Shizuo knocked on the door and the same over-confident voice answered. “Come in.”

Shizuo opened the door and when they got inside, Izaya wondered his eyes in the room. There was something different. It was dimmer than before. When he fixed his eyes on a point on the ceiling, he noticed the handcuffs at the end of a chain. He felt his heart was beating so fast that it could break all of his ribs. He turned his glance back at the prince and widened his eyes seeing the leather whip in his hands.

A devilish smirk spread over Prince Michi’s face as he was standing before them naked. “Oh~ Is my pet feeling the fear now?” He pulled Izaya harshly from his wrist and bending his back licked along his neck. “I can even taste your pulse. Will that fear make you obey me tonight?”

Izaya squirmed to break Prince Michi’s grip. “Let go off me! I will never be your obedient sex toy!”

His laugh echoed in all over the room. “As I expected!... This means I will have so much fun tonight...” He bit Izaya’s lip harshly on his wound and licked the blood pooling on it. “I really enjoy domesticating what’s wild after all.”

Izaya caught his dark glance towards Shizuo. “You will stay here and watch like yesterday. But first...” Prince Michi pushed Izaya towards Shizuo and he felt Shizuo’s hands on each side of his waist. “Handcuff him and count while I teach that arrogant little louse a lesson.”

Shizuo remained hesitant for a second and Izaya was feeling his heartbeat on his back. He looked over his shoulder and when their gazes met, he nodded lightly. Shizuo closed his eyes and dragged Izaya under the chains. Lifting his arms, he tightened the leather handcuffs around his wrists. When the prince turned his back at them, he leaned and whispered lowly. “I’m sorry.”

Izaya’s breathing was fastening. He opened his mouth then just nodded again. Prince Michi walked towards him and looked into his eyes. Izaya saw the pleasure he was feeling in his dark gaze. “Let’s count from five.”

He turned Izaya towards Shizuo then moved a bit away. He flexed his hands on the grip of the whip then held it firmly again. Raising it, he lashed it on Izaya’s back fiercely. Izaya screamed and closed his eyes to the pain. “Aaaah! You are an animal!”

“Five.” He heard Shizuo’s low voice.

Prince Michi laughed and without giving him any chance to recover, smacked the whip on Izaya’s back again. “Hn. Aargh!”

“Four.” Izaya half-opened his eyes only to see Shizuo on his knees looking on the floor.

Third time was fiercer. Izaya felt the flesh of his back rip apart where the whip left its mark.

“Three.”

Another hit. Izaya bit his lip harsly not to scream his lunges out. He felt something warm trailing its way down on his back.

“Two.” He could sense the despair mixed with anger in Shizuo’s low voice.

The last hit. It was the fiercest one. Izaya let his scream out and it echoed all over the room and the hallway. He heard the faint laugh of the guards then they disapperead in the prince’s loud one. “I like to force pretty sounds out from your mouth.”

“One.” Izaya opened his eyes panting with pain and looked at Shizuo. He was still keeping his gaze fixed on the floor. His brows were frowned deeply and Izaya could see his fist tightened around his sword.

When the prince moved his front with his sheepish smirk, Izaya glared and as he moved closer, he spat on his face. “This is the only thing you are worthy of getting from my mouth.”

Prince Michi lifted his right hand and slapped Izaya hard on his cheek. “You never learn, do you? Well, this can only increase the pleasure I get every time I take you and make you mine.”

Despite his pain, Izaya raised his voice as standing still. “I will never be yours!”

Prince Michi sneered and moving to Izaya’s back, turned him towards himself. “You are mine whenever I want you that way…” He grasped Izaya’s legs firmly and lifting them, made him wrap them around his waist. “And I want it to be now.”

Izaya tilted his head back screaming as the prince thrusted inside him in one go. Where the whip slashed was spreading open as the prince made him move along with his thrusts. He felt the prince’s teeth dig into the flesh of his chest then neck. “Moan my name, my bitch.”

Prince Michi was holding his thighs firmly and Izaya could feel his finger nails beneath his skin. He didn’t want to give the prince what he wanted. He would never give him what he desired. He pressed his lips tightly against ear other. Before closing his eyes, he caught Shizuo’s gaze.

_He is so terribly sorry. And angry. He doesn’t deserve this torture._

As the prince’s thrusts fastened and deepened, all Izaya could feel was his rage running in his veins. His body was betraying him. His own erection was throbbing against his stomach. Yet his mind was burning with pure hatred, so did his heart.

_Every beat is to live. I have to live for seeing him dead. To kill him myself. I will enjoy the every moment as his eyes plea for my mercy. I will show none._

“Moan you whore!”

Prince Michi slammed himself hard against Izaya’s prostate. Izaya kept his mouth and eyes closed.

“I said… Moan my name.”

Another hit and Izaya yelled. “N-no!”

He heard the prince snarled and thrusted deeper. Faster. He knew the prince was close. He knew himself was also close to his climax. He vowed to himself not to let any sound Prince Michi wanted out.

The prince was breathing erratic on his neck, biting once in a while. “You… Aaah… Are my whore.”

Izaya yelled again. “I-I’m not y-your anything you filthy beast!”

Hitting Izaya’s prostate, Prince Michi filled him with his fluid. He gritted his teeth next to Izaya’s ear. “If I say you are, then you are.” He let go of Izaya’s legs and raised his voice. “Shizuo! Bring my pet back to its cage! It will stay there for a week. No food. It will learn from the hard way.”

As the prince went to his bath in the adjacent room, Shizuo jumped on his feet and released Izaya from the handcuffs. His legs refused to carry him and his mind was refusing to work. “Shi—” Everything went black for Izaya.

Shizuo hugged Izaya’s tired body as he fainted on him then lifted him in his arms. He planted a kiss on his forehead then raised his voice. “Open the door!”

The guards opened the door and he got out. As they disappeared from the guards’ sight, Shizuo whispered to Izaya’s ear. “I’m sorry for being that weak. For not being able to protect you. For letting all these happen to you.” His voice got cracked and he let few drops slide down on his eyes to fall on Izaya’s face. “I’m sorry for just watching as he hurt you.”

Izaya slowly opened his eyes and whispered faintly. “S-Shizuo?”

Shizuo collected himself and cracked a small sad smile. “I’m here.”

He opened the bath’s door and sat on the marble floor still holding Izaya in his arms. His top and overcoat was stained with his blood. He reached for the soap and washed Izaya’s legs, stomach and chest. Then he moved to his face.

When the water hit his face, Izaya fully gained his consciousness back. “I will kill him!” He was shaking uncontrollably. He turned on Shizuo’s lap to look at him. His shaky hands caressed his hair then his face. “H-how could he make you watch all these?! How could he torment you this way?!” He was holding himself back but then he failed. He began to sob making his words harder to come out. “H-he is… S-such a… B-beast… I… I will k-kill him!.. F-for w-ha—”

He couldn’t continue and hugged Shizuo tightly. He sobbed burying his face on his neck. “I’m so weak… Powerless… I… I’m a prince b-but… I c-can’t stop him while…”

His words were also betraying him. Shizuo lightly caressed his back yet even this feather like touch made him hiss in pain. He lifted his face to look into Shizuo’s eyes. “I-I will make him pay one day…”

Shizuo exhaled in misery. “If you are calling yourself weak, then I’m weaker than you…” He realized and raised his brows to Izaya. “You… You are a prince?”

Izaya nodded finally managing to collect himself. “Yes. I am… But… I’m a failure… I—”

Shizuo’s kiss prevented him from speaking further. While they deepened the gentle kiss, Shizuo washed Izaya’s back. He breathed over Izaya’s lips. “You are only in the wrong place in the hands of the wrong people.”

Izaya buried his nose in Shizuo’s neck for the rest of their bath. Shizuo cleaned all over him and getting him up wrapped the towel around his body. Then he again lifted him in his arms. The water dripping from Shizuo’s soaked clothes were tracing their way back to Izaya’s room. Shizuo exchanged a look with the guard and when he opened the door, got inside.

He put Izaya on his feet and planted a kiss on his each eyelid. “Lay on your stomach. I will bring more cream for you.”

Izaya did as told and looked at the wall trying to ignore his pain. Shizuo returned quickly in new clothes and carrying a big bowl of cream. He sat on the bed besides Izaya and spread the cream over his fresh wounds. “This will burn but since I can’t get you out this time, it is the best solution. There will be no marks left.” He stopped then cracked a smile as keeping on. “Will you tell me your story, my prince?”

Izaya winced his face to the fever building up on the open wounds and looked at Shizuo with the corner of his eyes. “I’m not your prince. And…” He exhaled in discomfort. “My story… If you tell me yours, then I will tell you mine.” He hesitantly shifted in bed to open space. “Will you… Stay with me tonight?”

Shizuo remained silent as circling his finger over the wounds for the cream to be absorbed then he patched them with the bandages. Putting the bowl on the bedside table, he laid on the bed next to Izaya and gently, pulled him to lay his head on his chest. He caressed Izaya’s hair softly as he spoke. “I will stay with you every night if you also want. And I will tell you my story if you want to hear.”

Izaya smiled and lifted his gaze to Shizuo on his chest. “Yes. For the both. Even though I know it’s dangerous for us… I can’t keep myself away from you.”

Shizuo curled his lips to an affectionate smile. “Good to hear that…” He planted a kiss on Izaya’s head. “Because I know, I can’t let you go away either.”

A blush spread over Izaya’s cheek and he kissed Shizuo’s neck. “If you don’t feel like sleeping yet… I’m telling you my story.”


	5. Shiver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once it was sunny and peaceful then Orihara Izaya finds himself drowned in utter darkness.  
> Away from his home and family, he struggles not to give up on his hope. Almost losing it, he manages to hold onto something promising in the middle of all the chaos and violence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to [isitloveorsaba](http://archiveofourown.org/users/isitloveorsaba) and [panthera_pardus](http://archiveofourown.org/users/panthera_pardus) <3
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

“I already told you that I am a prince... Was a prince before coming here.”

_It is the first time in my life that I really want to open up to someone._

“Where I came from is an island. 3 days journey on the sea from here. I was born royal yet I had a certain discomfort since the day I became aware of myself. Compared to here, my palace is like a heaven. And now I realized it. Though, while living without knowing the rest of the world, I was feeling...Restricted. By my father, who is the king. My mother, who is the queen. They have always expected me to be something. Be strong. Be understanding. Be brave. Be the soldier. Be the prince. I thought they were trying to carve a hero from me. Yet, I was so blind and anything outside the palace was a black unknown. I wanted to get out and go as far as I could to seek that desired hero in me. When I hit my 23, which happened to be... How long have I been here? The day before I was captured. I made it to our shores. What I wanted was freedom. I was planning to get into a ship and travel somewhere far. Meet new people. Know the friends and know the enemy better. Then before I even saw a ship coming from the horizon... Everything went black. I woke up in that old slave ship... You know the rest...” Izaya didn’t realize he was crying until he had to wipe his tear for a clear vision of Shizuo’s face. He lifted himself on his chest and cracked a broken smile. “This is mine.”

Shizuo stroked Izaya’s hair gently and smiled small. “Wish I could have the chance to meet you back in your country. And I believe 23 is an old age for running away from home.” He widened his smile which faded shortly after he continued. “Then, my turn?” With Izaya’s light nod, he paused for a moment searching for the right words. “I was never good with the words. And I was taught not to speak without being asked to in a hard way. I wasn’t born here. I’m from somewhere I don’t even remember. I had a family. A father, a mother.” His eyes got teary yet he managed to fight the urge. “A little brother. He would be 21, if he lived.”

Izaya looked at him curiously with a hint of sorrow. “What… Killed him?”

Shizuo didn’t change his expression. “Them. The father of Prince Michi killed them. Our king had an unsettlement with him. As far as I remembered, he refused to get under his command. The king was merciless. He invaded our little country. His armies defeated ours so quickly. So much blood spilled. He got almost all the families killed. Only let the willing slaves live.” He closed his eyes as few drops of tears flew down on his cheeks. Yet his voice was still without any hint of breaking. “He killed my father and mother in front of my eyes. Then… He let Prince Michi kill my brother. I was only four and his men were straining me. He spared me only because I managed to break loose from their hold and hit Michi. He brought me here. To… Educate. As a soldier. Since that day, I have been living in the basement below the prince’s room. And since that day, I am the guard dog of him. His right hand. His trusted torturer and slayer when it comes to people whom he would desire to see suffer.”

Izaya felt his heart clenched in between his lungs.

_So much pain for someone that beautiful…_

He lifted himself up on Shizuo’s chest and with shaky hands, cupped his face in between. He ignored the burning as the tears trailed their ways down his face, on his scars. “They don’t have this right. This savageness… Viciousness… Even in the wild nature, no animal would recklessly murder. All the killing is just to survive. Yet this… This has no explanation. And I…” He paused to keep himself from collapsing completely. “I’m sorry to dig this wound. I didn’t guess…”

Shizuo smiled to him and hugged him loosely not to press on the parts of the skin of his back torn apart by the whip. As Izaya buried his nose to the crook of his neck, he caressed his hair, his nape, where wouldn’t hurt on his back. “It has been 20 years since that day. The wound will always be there but I have already learned how to live with it.”

None of them muttered another word for the rest of the night. Shizuo didn’t tell Izaya to stop. Izaya didn’t lift his head to wipe Shizuo’s tears. They hugged each other in the darkness of the night until the early morning light began to paint the room a faint orange color through the small window. They didn’t have a sense of time and unconsciously they drifted to sleep without letting go of one another.

 

 

The sound of the door made Shizuo open his eyes in an instant. Just when he reached for his sword on the floor next to bed, he realized who the intruder was. “Princess?”

The young girl gasped audibly and closed her eyes, as if this would isolate her from the small room. She was carrying a tray. The plate on it was shattering as the girl tried to find her way keeping her eyes closed. “I… Brought… Something… For him…”

Shizuo slipped under Izaya carefully not to wake him and getting up took the tray from the princess’s hands. “Thank you. But you should leave. Your father commanded him not to eat anything for a week so this type of a reckless action can bring you trouble.”

The girl frowned her eyes still shut. “He must eat or he will die.”

Shizuo curled his lips to a small smile. “I know but he also wouldn’t want you to put yourself in danger. I will deal with his meals.”

The girl opened her eyes and fixed them to Shizuo’s dubiously then seeing something assuring there bowed lightly and left. Shizuo sat on the bed next to Izaya putting the tray on his lap and raised his voice slightly. “Izaya, wake up.”

Izaya opened his eyes slowly to Shizuo's soft voice. "Hmm... Good morning..." He sat on the bed and rubbing his eyes smelled the freshly made bread and the sweet scent of the fruits. When he saw the tray on Shizuo's lap, he smiled widely at first then it faded away with a deep frown. "I am not allowed to eat... You should stop putting yourself in danger because of me."

Shizuo sighed as sparing some bread and holding it in front of Izaya's lips. "If it will make you feel more comfortable... I wasn't the one who brought all these this time..." He cracked a smile to Izaya's questioning expression. "It was the princess." When Izaya opened his mouth to say something, he put the bread in and put his hands on Izaya's lips to stop him from speaking. "I've already told her not to repeat this. So, relax and eat. Also don't complain, because there is no way I will let you live without food for a week. I can't take you out this time but the least I can do is to feed you somehow properly for your scars to heal faster."

Izaya blushed lightly and ate in silence until he was full. He held Shizuo's wrist in the middle way with a small smile. "You should also eat..." This time he avoided Shizuo's words with a kiss on his lips. "You also don't object when I say something... I don't want you to forget about yourself while keeping yourself busy with me..."

Shizuo put the tray besides himself and wrapping one arm around Izaya's waist, pulled him for an affectionate kiss. Making him lean his head on his shoulder, he ate what was left on the plate. "You ate less than half."

"I never eat much."

"You should... At least until you heal..."

Izaya didn't say anything. His silence was more like he traveled to an another world. "Izaya... Did you hear me?"

"Are there any merchants coming here?"

"Huh?"

Izaya lifted his head to smile. "Are there any merchants coming here to sell or get things occasionally? The harbor is not too far. And considering Michi's... Forced authority in this area... He must have some trade relationships... Right?"

Shizuo was still dumbfounded by this out of the blue question. "Umm... Yes. There are times when people like that come to the palace for bringing gold or food or slaves for the prince."

"And... Are there any birds?"

"Birds?"

"For sending messages?"

"Izaya... I don't understand why you are asking these weird question."

Izaya smiled wider. "Just answer me, please."

"Yes, I think there are."

Izaya sighed. In relief and contentment. "Good..." His expression turned serious as he looked into Shizuo's eyes. "Shizuo... I will ask something risky and don't feel like you have to do it..." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "I need to speak with one of these merchants. Someone who can do anything for money. And I need a bird... Also a piece of parchment and a quill pen with ink..."

Shizuo continued to look at him blankly. "For what exactly?"

"For... Saving the princess. I have to get her out from this palace. No child should live under this corruption." He noticed something unfamiliar in Shizuo's eyes. "I... Asked too much right? I'm sorry. As I said you don’t have to---"

"I will find your merchant and when do you want the rest?"

_His voice... Remorse?_

"When I fixed everything with the merchant... The bird is to send a message to my father, about the siblings of the princess... And... Shizuo... You really don't have to do this. I can find another way."

"No. I owe her the freedom after everything she has been through."

_He is feeling guilty._

Izaya wrapped his arms around Shizuo's shoulders from his back and buried his nose in his hair. "You are not the one to be blamed."

Shizuo hesitantly caressed Izaya's thin arms. "I am... I..." He exhaled deeply. "I was her first. Prince Michi ordered me to either be with her or simply kill her. I... I wanted her to live..."

Izaya closed his eyes to fight the burning sensation back. He opened and closed his mouth few times before finally speaking. "As I said... You are not the one to be blamed. You are not responsible from anything he makes you do. And no one can ask you to die because you don't want to obey."

_One day... I will take the revenge for all of us._

Shizuo turned his head to look into Izaya's crimson orbs. A wave of warmth was radiating from them. It made Shizuo feel... Safe. "I wish I had the strength to stand up against him. I couldn't when he made me violate her and while he was watching with satisfaction. And..." His voice trailed off. "And I couldn't stand up against him while he was violating you. Torturing you hurting you."

Before Izaya had a chance to speak, Shizuo got up holding the tray. "I should take this back. About the merchant and the bird... It can take some time but I will let you know when they are ready. The paper and the pen... It's easy. I have them in my room."

Izaya got up and stood in front of the door before Shizuo made it out. He smiled to the confused expression on Shizuo's face. "You are a good man. This place is rotten but you are not, don't let it get into you." He touched lightly on his chest where his heart was. "Here is safe. And pure. And it is all you need to make it out from anywhere dark. Protect it. " He lifted on his toes to plant a soft kiss on Shizuo's lips.

"I... Thank you."

_Finally you smiled in the way I was yarning to see._

"I will do my best. No, I will protect it no matter what and I will also protect you." Shizuo leaned to kiss him deeply.

Izaya felt like melting in between his arms as they were kissing. He wanted more. Yet he knew he couldn’t get this. Unless he had a death wish. Or he wanted to get him killed. He broke the kiss panting. “I… We… Can’t go any further than this…”

“I know.”

Shizuo planted another kiss on Izaya’s forehead before leaving the room.

 

 

Not long after Shizuo left him alone in the room, the door was opened again while Izaya was busy fixing his bandages. He turned his head smiling towards the door’s direction yet his smile froze on his face. This time his visitor wasn’t him. Two bulky men were standing there with wicked smiles on their faces. He didn’t recognize them. Yet, he had a feeling that this couldn’t be good.

Trying to sound as indifferent and calm as possible, he frowned his brows and wished his heart beat wasn’t actually as loud as he perceived. “How dare you intrude my room without my permission?”

One of them laughed loudly and turned to the other. “Did you hear that? The bitch thought of himself as someone important!”

The other one walked towards him and pulling him by his hair, made him get up. Izaya felt sick smelling the rotten breathe coming from his mouth. “Isn’t it funny?”

Not being able to understand what was going on, he found himself facing the man who talked before. His arms were held tightly in his back by the other one. “It’s your turn now, don’t make it long though. I’m also in the line.”

Izaya widened his eyes when the man, he was less brawny than his capturer, came towards him and took off his pants in one go. He took off Izaya’s pants harshly as well and forcefully opened his legs to lift them. “Hold him still…”

“LET GO OFF ME YOU BASTARDS! YOUR PRINCE WILL… HMM!”

His capturer closed his mouth firmly with his palm. He tried to move yet this didn’t seem to have any effect on the either since he was feeling the tip of the man’s erection inside his hole. He closed his eyes letting involuntary tears flow. Then he heard a loud roar before finding himself on the floor, next to his bed.

“How dare you two?!”

When he opened his eyes, he saw the one who was about to rape him on the floor under the table. Blood was pooling around his head. Then he shifted his gaze and gasped loudly. Shizuo hit the brawny man hard against the wall and was punching his face continuously. When he stopped and clenched his hand around the man’s throat, Izaya managed to squeak a cry. “No!”

Without seeming to hear, Shizuo tightened his grasp and the man let out a whimper to seek air.

“Shizuo… Please… No…” He was trembling and shifted his gaze back at the unconscious man.

Shizuo banged the brawny one’s head on the wall again before letting him go. In a threatening and commanding tone, he talked through his clenched teeth. “If you ever even think about something like this again, you and your friend will beg for me to kill you. Go. I SAID GO!”

The brawny man slid to sit on the floor creating a loud noise then he nodded. Still shaking, he got up to help his “friend”. When they left, Izaya noticed the absence of the guard in front of his door. He was shakier than the combination of the duo and he couldn’t fight with his tears. “I… What h-happened to the guard?.. Did they… I.. Didn’t k-know they c-came here to…”

“Easy…” Shizuo sat on the floor besides him and hugged him tightly. “Are you alright? Did they…” Izaya felt the firmness as Shizuo spoke the rest. “Rape you?”

“N-no… They… Were about to but then… When I-I opened my eyes… You were…”

Shizuo kissed his eyelids and lifted him in his arms just to lay him on his lap on the bed. He began to caress his hair. “I’m sorry that I wasn’t there in time.”

To those words, Izaya sat up and looked into Shizuo’s eyes. What he saw was guilt mixed with anger. He lifted his hand to touch Shizuo’s face. His chin was still firm and his teeth were clenched. He was more like a stone statue than being a man. “Don't blame yourself over everything I have been through in this palace. Some things are hard to avoid in a life like this. I'm weak. I should get stronger and resist. So I should be angry with myself. You shouldn't feel this… Guilty.”

Shizuo remained silent for a while then he changed the subject. He trailed his fingertips over Izaya’s bandages. “Are they hurt?”

“A bit… Better than yesterday thanks to your creams… What happened to the guard in front of my door?”

“He… Got injured. Appearantly it was them. To get into the room… They stabbed him with a dagger in several places.”

“Is he going to be alright?!” His voice came out louder than he thought.

“How can you still think about the other even when all they did to hurt you?”

“He… Did nothing to hurt me…”

“He didn't do anything to prevent you getting hurt either. He will be alright, just out of duty for couple of days.”

_Oh no._

“Does that mean you won't be able to stay with me?” Izaya blushed to Shizuo’s expression. He didn't mean to ask this out loud and sound that needy. “I… I meant---“

Shizuo’s lips made him shut up as he was gently pushed back on the bed to lay down. “This means…” Shizuo hovered over him with the most affectionate expression he had ever seen in his life. And he was smiling. “This means I will have my excuse to stay with you. Always.”

The blush on Izaya’s face deepened. Sure Shizuo’s amused expression wasn't helping. “I… I'm glad… Not that he was hurt but… Because… I… Umm…” He had to close his eyes to tell the rest. “I'm just so happy to spend even few seconds with you.”

Shizuo also blushed but Izaya missed that. He slid one hand in between Izaya’s legs and began to massage his entrance with small circles. Izaya opened his eyes widely and let out a low moan. “S-Shizuo… Don't… Please… We can't…” He wrapped his arms around Shizuo’s shoulders when he trailed his fingers to his throbbing half erection. He held him close as Shizuo clenched his hand around his length and began to stroke slowly. “S-Shizuo…”

“Just… Let me make you feel good…” 

Shizuo’s hand was moving up and down in a sweet pace. Izaya buried his face to his neck and moaned his name couple of times. “I… Hah… This…”

“Feels good?” Shizuo’s other hand was caressing along his nape.

“Y-yes… Hmm…” He continued to moan through Shizuo’s neck until he moved back only to pull Izaya into a passionate kiss. 

Hesitantly, Izaya broke his embrace and moved his hand to the edge of Shizuo’s pants. He bit his lower lip softly and without sparing his lips, whispered as sliding his hands in Shizuo’s pants to release his erection. “S-Shizuo… Let me, too…”

Shizuo groaned as an answer when Izaya began to stroke his length in an harmonious pace with him. “This is how good you are making me feel…” Shizuo grew harder to the lust in his tone. One of Izaya’s hands was stroking him while the other one was massaging the tip of his cock. “I… You… I never want this feelings to cease…” 

“Izaya…” 

They kissed and bit each other's lips. Caressed each other wherever they could. Moaned and groaned each other's names as they were both coming down from their highs. Shizuo laid next to Izaya and pulled him closer by his waist. They looked into each other’s eyes as their panting eased. The night was growing dark around them yet they were feeling the warmth of the mid-day sun. 

After a while, Izaya broke their silence. Curiosity and hesitance were reflecting in his voice. “Have you ever fallen in love?”

“Love?” Shizuo gave it some thought before finally answering. “I haven't seen many people in my life. The king. The prince. Other guards and slaves… And you already know what seeing me means for the other slaves… I haven't met with someone that special, if you can take that as an answer.” He opened his mouth but instead of saying something, kissed Izaya at first. “Until the moment you stepped your foot in this palace, that is.”

Izaya felt his cheeks were burning and from Shizuo's expression, he knew he was deep red in any place he could blush. “You… Didn't ask me…”

“Hm? Oh… I'm sorry. I'm not used to question.” 

_Will this smile really melt me one day I wonder?_

“So… Did you?”

Izaya looked dazed for a moment and he kissed Shizuo softly touching the each strand of his hair. “No. Not until I lifted my eyes from the floor and met with yours…”

This time it was Shizuo's turn to blush and Izaya didn't miss it. 

_This is the view I want to see for the rest of my life…_

Sliding his hand to his cheek from his hair, Izaya planted a kiss on the tip of Shizuo’s nose. “Always be like this, be yourself when you are with me. Please?”

Shizuo pulled Izaya into a hug and buried his nose in his hair. “I will promise you one day. About everything you will ask for. For now, I can say I will do my best.”

Something in Shizuo's voice made Izaya shiver yet he was also feeling calm. Sleepy calm. He hugged Shizuo back, he buried his face to his chest. Soon enough he was sleeping while listening to his favorite melodies. Shizuo’s heart beat and his low breathing.


	6. Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once it was sunny and peaceful then Orihara Izaya finds himself drowned in utter darkness.  
> Away from his home and family, he struggles not to give up on his hope. Almost losing it, he manages to hold onto something promising in the middle of all the chaos and violence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to [isitloveorsaba](http://archiveofourown.org/users/isitloveorsaba) and [panthera_pardus](http://archiveofourown.org/users/panthera_pardus) <3
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Once Izaya opened his eyes the next morning, he realized he was left alone again. Unavoidably he began to pout as straightening up to sit on the bed

_He always has to leave... He just doesn’t let me be the one the catch him sleeping._

He frowned further to his own thoughts and shook his head to dismiss them.

_What am I? And idiot?... If he remained sleeping in here and if someone saw us..._

“This would get both of us killed.” He lowly sighed.

He didn’t want to get him killed. He wanted to save him. He wanted to see the day he could become his previous self again. “Does he even remember how he was back then?”

As Izaya was lost in thought about Shizuo’s past, the creaking sound of the door startled him.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Shizuo got in with a warm smile on his face. And something else...

“You seem... Happy?” Yes, he seemed happy. Truly happy. This smile wasn’t the kind he put on to comfort him.

Shizuo’s smile widened. “I am. I found the merchant for the princess. And here...” From the pocket of his pants, he took out a piece of parchment, ink and a feather pen.

Izaya gaped for some time before being able to respond. He didn’t even realize few drops of tears already trailed down his cheeks. “You did?.. I don’t know how to thank you properly. For doing something that could cause your life. Thank you.” He hugged him tightly before taking the pen, paper and the ink. “Thank you for saving the life of a child.”

“At least now, I can do something good for her.” He planted a kiss on Izaya’s forehead. “I wasn’t feeling courageous enough to do something like that. I… I’m not smart enough to think all these to be honest and as I told you, I only know people from this palace so there would be no place I could send her.” Izaya felt Shizuo’s voice was slightly shaking. “I… Thank you. For giving me the courage to save her.” He felt Shizuo’s lips on his.

Izaya lifted his hand to caress Shizuo’s cheek and he smiled lifting his gaze to his. “You are already a strong man. And it is only acceptable that you keep yourself away from unnecessary bravery, otherwise bad things will happen. But… You also became the bravest man I know once you accepted to help me.”

Hearing some sounds in the hallway got them separated and Izaya hid the paper, ink and feather under his pillow. Meantime, Shizuo went outside the door and talked to someone in a cold distant tone. “Mind your own business. I am here to protect him since your friends stabbed his guard.”

“They are not my friends. I’m not sure if Prince Michi truly ordered you to do that.” Izaya barely heard the rest as the man was almost whispering. “You must be careful. People will begin to talk and that will be the end of you.”

Shizuo also lowered his voice yet he sounded menacing. “If you do anything to get things easy for these people, that will be the end of ‘you’ before us.”

The man laughed a little. “I’m not the enemy Shizuo. We share the same destiny about our families. I’m only wishing you won’t lose someone important again.” With that his footsteps began to fade away.

Shizuo remained in front of the door for some time and Izaya didn’t know what to do. He took the paper and began to write his letter. He almost finished it when Shizuo returned.

“He wasn’t a threat.”

Izaya bit his lip not to ask a question. Obviously, he wasn’t in the mood of explanations. “If you say so… I’m almost done with the letter.”

Shizuo nodded his head slowly. “The bird is in my room. I believe it was already used to send messages to your father. I will set it free and tonight the merchant will get the princess.”

Izaya looked at him unsure. “I… Can I also say goodbye to her?”

As expected Shizuo shook his head. “It is dangerous for you to be outside.”

He would object but after Shizuo’s conversation with that man, he decided to agree. “Okay… Then say her goodbye from me as well.” With a smile, he handed the letter to Shizuo.

He took it nodding again and rolling it, put in back in his pants. “I will… At night, when you hear this from your window…” He whistled a melody and cracked a smile. “Look out. You will see her leave.”

Izaya smiled widely and kissed Shizuo for some time. He wanted to give this beautiful human being the life he deserved yet this kiss was the only thing he could give. “For now… You are taking all the risks but some day, my turn will come and you will be living the life you deserve.”

Shizuo smiled wryly. “You should have understood by now. I will never let you die because of me. Your life is precious and you have a family waiting for you.” He left without giving Izaya chance to speak.

Once again, he was alone in the room.

 

 

Izaya was on the edge of sleeping when he heard the melody he knew from before. A wide smile spread over his lips as he sit up.

_It’s them._

He opened his tiny window to see but outside, night was too dark. He wondered how late it was when he saw two shadows on a white horse. A tiny figure was holding a built-up tall one tightly. Izaya raised his hand to wave goodbye and he noticed the tiny figure turned towards his direction also waving her hand. He let his tears fall.

_Goodbye, princess. Hope to reunite with you when we return home._

He knew this could only be a wish and might not ever realize. Yet, this is the only wish he could hold onto for finding the strength in him.

_When I find the chance… I won’t hesitate to take Michi’s life._

He laid back down on his bed and whispered the same words again and again until he fell asleep. Later that night, Shizuo joined him and held him closer than usual.

He opened his eyes slowly and he met Shizuo’s sleeping face. He couldn’t make himself move.

_This would make him wake up._

He wanted to touch that face. Kiss those parted lips. Yet, he did his best to remain motionless. He was enjoying his sight and this should have been enough.

_For now…_

Slowly he snuggled closer and relieved seeing he didn’t wake him up. As their noses were slightly touching, Izaya drifted back to sleep when his eyelids couldn’t keep themselves open anymore.

 

 

The next morning, Izaya woke up to Shizuo gently shaking his shoulder.

“Can’t I sleep for five more minutes?” He was smiling with his eyes closed.

Shizuo sighed deeply before speaking. “You need to get prepared for tonight.”

Izaya opened his eyes immediately and sat up. He was hearing his heart beat too loud. “Prepared?.. Michi… He wants me for tonight?” He could barely hear his own voice.

Shizuo nodded shortly. “Yes.”

“But… One week hasn’t come to an end… And he can be sure that I won’t be willing!”

“I know… But he ordered you to his room.” Shizuo signed at the tray on the end table. “Breakfast. And after that he said I could accompany you for a walk outside. He said…” Izaya could see the anger burning in his gaze. “He said he would like you to be responsive so you should use your legs.”

Izaya clenched his fist but he knew trying to resist would only make things more troublesome for Shizuo. He spoke faintly. “Okay. However he wants. I will eat my breakfast then we will walk outside. Then I will take my bath. But I still won’t be willing when we go to his room.”

Shizuo waited for some time until he spoke again. “Just don’t get yourself killed in front of me.”

Reaching for the bread, Izaya looked at him. He was looking sad yet there was something in Shizuo’s gaze that made Izaya shiver. “Just don’t do things that may cause your life in front of me.”

As he silently ate, Shizuo was lost in thought.

_I wonder what is storming in his mind…_

“What are you thinking?”

“Nothing in particular.”

_He is hiding._

Izaya debated himself whether or not to pursue and couldn’t resist himself. “You are thinking something in particular. And I’m scared. Not because of you. Because you are probably thinking something that will get you harmed.”

Shizuo looked at him and forced out a smile. “As I said, nothing in particular.” He took Izaya’s empty tray and getting up held his hand out for him. “We have a walk to make.”

Hesitantly Izaya took his hand and realized indeed he was even having problems with walking straight. He couldn’t help feeling like a caged animal. He could only move around in this small room and obviously it wasn’t enough for someone who used to climb trees in a forest. Once they were out of the room, Izaya took Shizuo’s arm instead and tried to ignore curious looks of passing guards. Maybe the slaves.

_Not that it matters. Everyone is caged in here._

Izaya broke their silence when they got outside. He asked in a low voice. “I saw the princess leave. Thank you.”

Shizuo looked at him with the corner of his eyes and a genuine smile appeared shortly on his lips. “Oh glad that you were able to see her. The merchant said she was really lucky for going to a very beautiful place.” He looked around as if he wanted to make sure there was nobody to disturb them. “How is your home?”

This time Izaya smiled, a rather sad one. “It is indeed beautiful. Here is too hot, too dry and too droughty but my home… It is warm usually. And it is covered with forests, rivers. You can see many different animals just by shortly walking in a forest. I love climbing on a tree and just enjoy a laze evening while listening to various melodies birds sing.” He stopped when he felt his eyes burning.

“I… I was born close to here so… I haven’t seen anything like you said. But it sounds… Calming.” The hint of nostalgia mixed with curiosity was heard in Shizuo’s tone.

“Oh it is… You’d love it there…” Izaya exhaled deeply as if releasing the misery out that way. “Okay talking about past won’t do good for any of us… So… Wait… I saw the princess and the merchant leave but how could they get out? We are covered with walls.”

“Guards don’t control the merchants coming out from the palace as long as I say they should. Prince Michi trusts me on this so they are obliged to do as I say.” Izaya didn’t feel like a man in power was talking. He sounded... Uncomfortable?

“You sound a bit uncomfortable. Doesn’t power make you feel good? I mean you have the authority over other guards as Michi’s right arm.”

Shizuo answered without giving it a second thought. “No, it doesn’t. Because I know, if they have the chance, they will get rid of me. That’s why I can never stay with you until morning. If they learn about us, they wouldn’t hesitate to harm you even though you are Prince’s…”

Izaya cracked a small knowing smile. “Property. You can say it. Everyone sees me like that but I know you don’t. So it’s okay.”

The silence again covered them and after some time, they were walking back to the palace.

 

 

When the time came, Izaya followed Shizuo to the bath. They were going to redo a ritual, however, this time something was different. Izaya couldn’t name it but he was sure tonight would not be the same as before.

Shizuo gently washed all over his body. He would plant soft kisses on his back trailing the remnants of the wounds. They didn’t hurt anymore, at least not on the outside.

_They are deeper inside. They will always ache there._

He shook his head not to think about what happened to him. He just wanted to enjoy their short moments alone.

_Why do I feel like I’m going to say goodbye?_

This question shivered him. “Are you cold?” Shizuo turned on the hot water faucet more to warm him.

“I… I guess a bit…”

_Now is not the time to talk about my feelings._

Shizuo hugged him shortly and planted a kiss on his forehead. “We are almost done.”

_Wish we could just stay here without anyone to search for us._

“Oh… I wish it could last for hours but the precious prince is waiting for the thing he can never truly get.”

Shizuo only smiled small while drying him. His silence began to get Izaya more nervous yet he didn’t say anything. Shizuo dressed him up, got dressed himself and they walked to Prince Michi’s chamber.

Prince Michi ordered guards to open the door then leave after two knocks. He greeted them with his signature irritating smirk and cupped Izaya’s chin licking his own lips. “Oh I missed my bitch.”

Izaya shifted his gaze, opened his mouth then decided not say anything. This made Michi laugh. “Oh… Haha… So you decided to become obedient?.. You are becoming a good pet…”

Izaya squirmed in between his arms and when he felt Michi’s hand groping his ass, he spit on his face. “I will never be your pet. You must re---”

A hard slap on his cheek made him fall on the ground. Michi grabbed his hair harshly. “You will only be what I want you to be. Other than that, you are nothing. Strip for me.”

He let go of Izaya’s hair almost causing him to hit his face on the marble floor. “No!” He yelled as getting up. “I won’t strip for you! And believe it or not I’m more of a prince than you already are!”

Michi raised a brow and looked at Shizuo’s direction. “Strip him for me. Then tie him up. He sounds like he needs new wounds.”

Shizuo clenched his fists and teeth as Izaya closed his eyes. Then he opened them widely hearing Shizuo snarl. “No.”

Michi was also looking at him in surprise. “No?.. You are disobeying me? You dog… Only thing you can do is to obey me!” He grabbed Izaya’s arm and ripped his shirt as well as his pants before pushing him hard on the floor. Izaya felt the warmth of blood on his lips. Michi was yelling loudly this time. “You will either fuck him in front of me then feed the dogs with him or I will kill both of you!” He again grabbed Izaya’s hair to get him up on his knees and this time he was holding his dagger close to his neck.

“I said no. I’m done with watching your cursed bloodline destroying what I care for the most!”

Michi laughed snappishly. “Oh so you care for this louse? Then I will only be happy to kill him.”

_So indeed we were saying goodbye._

Feeling the cold metal on his neck, Izaya looked at Shizuo to tell it was okay then closed his eyes. He felt the dagger slightly cut his neck but then all he heard was Shizuo’s loud groan.

“You can never harm him again!”

When Izaya opened his eyes, he widened them further with shock. Shizuo was holding the dagger in his hand. It was cutting through his palm as Michi tried to take it back. “I won’t let you kill him! I won’t let you touch him ever again!”

“How dare you! You are going to die with him!” Michi finally got the dagger as Shizuo was wincing in pain and lifted it in the air to stab him.

Just when he was lowering it, Shizuo straightened up and grasped Michi’s throat. Michi cut down through his arm yet Shizuo didn’t let him go. “I told you. You will never be able to touch him again.” His voice was composed but Izaya felt he was simply drowning Michi with his anger.

Izaya wanted to get up but he was feeling frozen. His eyes wide open, he was just watching Michi’s meaningless struggle and Shizuo’s tightened grip around his neck. Izaya then realized the crimson color dripping on the floor from Shizuo’s arm.

“You are hurt…” His voice didn’t come out. But he knew he had to do something before Shizuo got worse.

Without realizing, he got up and took the arrows and a bow hung on the wall. “Shizuo. Let him go.”

“Stay where you are! I will kill him for good!” Shizuo’s hatred toward the prince echoed in the room.

“I said. Let him go. You are in pain.” This time Izaya’s voice came out determined and loud enough for Shizuo to actually hear him.

Shizuo turned to look at him over his shoulder and that was when he realized Izaya was standing with a strained bow. He was aiming at Prince Michi. His eyes were like fire, piercing through his being and Shizuo realized Michi felt this fierceness. Involuntarily Shizuo let go of Michi and moved to lean his back against the wall. His hand and right arm were aching terribly yet he didn’t even bother to look.

When Shizuo let go of the prince, Izaya let the arrow loose. Prince Michi couldn’t even find the chance to move when the arrow pierced through his head. His eyes remained wide open and Izaya smirked. He took another arrow and aimed at Michi’s heart. With that, the prince fell before Shizuo’s feet.

As the floor painted crimson, Izaya put the bow and arrows aside and ripped his already torn blouse further. “I need to look at your wounds. They are bleeding. We have to close them. You are losing too—”

Shizuo silenced him with a kiss. “We have to go.” He looked around and finding a big shawl, covered Izaya’s body with it. “You can get cold easily.”

“Let me cover your wounds!” Izaya grabbed Shizuo’s hand firmly and wrapped it tightly with the piece of cloth from his blouse. He did the same on Shizuo’s arm. “I will look at them better once we are safe and away.”

Shizuo smiled yet there was a hint of shadow in his eyes. “I need you to promise me. I will get you out at all costs. But if I end up dead, you must go on.”

Izaya’s heart ached. “I… No. I’d rather die with you!”

“Listen… Except for you, I have no one. No family who is waiting for me. No home to return to. I don’t know about the world except for this palace. But you have all these. So promise me, you will go on even if I can’t follow.”

_I mustn’t cry…_

Yet few tears flowed from Izaya’s eyes. “I… I will do my best…”

Shizuo opened his mouth then heard faint footsteps outside. “We must leave.” He grabbed Izaya’s hand and went to the window. He looked around. The guards outside were patrolling afar. “Can you jump from this height?”

Izaya smiled and cracked a little laugh. “I jumped from higher heights so no problem about that. But wait.” He quickly grabbed the bow and arrows then returned. “Now we are ready to go.”

“After me then.” Shizuo climbed the window and jumped. Izaya noticed the guards looked around yet didn’t get bothered to follow the sound. “Izaya! Jump!”

Izaya then climbed and jumped. Shizuo again grabbed his hand and ran towards a place. “Where are we going?”

“Shh…” He nodded and joined Shizuo’s silence. “Wait here.” Shizuo mouthed before getting in a cottage and came out with a black horse. He hopped on it and held his hand for Izaya.

Izaya pulled himself up holding Shizuo’s hand then he heard Shizuo mumbling a prayer. He planted a kiss on Shizuo’s nape and whispered to his ear. “We are going to make it.”

Shizuo nodded lightly and with a kick, got the horse to move. It was running fast enough for few guards on their way to jump aside. They didn’t even have the opportunity to understand what was going on until one of them shouted. “He is taking prince’s slave away!”

Izaya heard his heart beat was racing with the horse. He had few more arrows. Without thinking twice, he turned and strained the bow.

_I can do this._

First he aimed at the man who shout. The arrow was stuck on his neck and the man fell in agony. Then he aimed at the few other following him. His hands were shaking yet he managed to stop them.

_One on the leg. One on the head. One on the stomach._

At the front, Shizuo took off his dagger and slashed through few other guards’ necks as they tried to attack. “Your prince is dead!” He yelled loud enough to dumbfound the others before they aimed at them. “That bastard is dead! Who are you protecting? I killed him with my bare hands! You are all free! Let us go otherwise you will join him in death!”

Taking advantage of their hesitation, Shizuo rode the horse faster out of the gates.

 

 

Izaya didn’t know for how long they traveled when he began to feel cold all over his body. The shawl Shizuo gave him wasn’t enough for the dessert night. He tightened his wrap around Shizuo’s waist and leaned his cheek against his back.

_His body… So warm._

He almost passed out when Shizuo stopped the horse all of a sudden and held Izaya’s hand on his waist. “There is a cave over there. We can pass the night. You are too cold and the horse is also tired.”

Izaya nodded. “And I need to check your wounds.” He looked back. The palace was out of their sight and it seemed nobody followed them. “We made it out there. Together.” He smiled and jumped off of the horse after Shizuo.

As they walked upwards the hill to reach the cave, Shizuo glanced at Izaya. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t find anything else to cover you to keep you warm.”

Izaya looked at him side-eyed while covering himself further with the shawl. “You are unbelievable to be sorry for something like that. You got us out from there. We are both alive. So I can only say thank you.” Smiling, he gave a squeeze to Shizuo’s unharmed hand.

“I… You gave me the courage. I should have done that the very first day he… He deserved that death already.” He paused and smiled back. “You are a fine shooter. Did your father teach you?”

Izaya nodded. “Yes. We used to go hunting and he wanted me to use arrows only. But it has been quite long. I guess you were the one who gave courage for not missing.”

They walked to the cave taking their time. They were both tired from the chase and the adrenaline. Once they arrived, Shizuo tied the horse’s bridle to a tree branch and guided Izaya inside.

“We can’t light a fire. For now, no one is following us but still… I can’t take a risk.”

Izaya nodded hugging himself. “Of course. I will be fine, don’t worry.”

Unexpectedly, Shizuo pulled him to his lap and hugged him tightly. “Does it feel any better now?”

Izaya knew he was blushing yet Shizuo’s face was too close for him to hide. “I… Yes it does…” He smiled to the warmth around him. “You are very warm.”

Shizuo pecked his lips. “M-hm my body temperature has always been higher than other people.”

Izaya began to caress Shizuo’s neck. “You are a beautiful man. A masterpiece carved meticulously by unearthly hands.” He moved his hand to trace Shizuo’s jawline and lips. He smiled to the faint blush ghosted on his cheeks. “And you feel like home to me.”

This time their kiss was deeper. Longer. Izaya felt like melting in Shizuo’s arms. He wanted this man. Since the day their eyes met, he was thinking about him. Since the day they shared the same bed, he wanted to feel more of him.

_I want him._

“I want you.” Izaya whispered sparing his lips to breathe some air. His mind lost the battle against his heart. “I want to feel you more.”

He wasn’t alone in this. Shizuo gently lowered him on the ground and unwrapping the shawl uncovered his naked body. “You said all those words to me but you are the one who is truly beautiful.”

Once again their eyes met. This time there wasn’t fear or hesitation. They saw the flames of desire. Shizuo caressed Izaya’s legs then torso with feather like touches. Even these were enough to make him moan. Their tongues were dancing while Izaya’s fingers were moving down on Shizuo’s body, feeling his toned chest beneath his blouse. He creased it until Shizuo’s upper back.

Shizuo straightened up to get rid of it completely. He lowered again on Izaya to kiss and bite his neck while toying with his nipples. Izaya’s low moans were echoing in the cave. Izaya knew he was leaving some marks behind but he also knew there was no one to threaten them anymore.

Shizuo broke the kiss only to replace his lips with his fingers. “Suck.”

While Izaya was coating them with his saliva, he planted kiss on his temple, cheek and along his neck.

_Everything about him is simply tantalizing._

Once he thought they got soaked enough, he took out his finger and kissing Izaya deeply, guided him to wrap his legs around his waist. He began to circle around his exposed entrance.

Once he inserted a finger, Izaya bit Shizuo’s lip reflexively. “I… I’m sorry.”

Shizuo licked the blood and kissed him then whispered over his lips. “Don’t be. Should I continue?”

Izaya breathed in and out for a bit then nodded. “Yes… Please…”

“As you wish… My prince…”

Kissing Izaya affectionately and deeply, Shizuo began to trust his finger in and out of his entrance. Once he got convinced Izaya was more relaxed, he inserted another finger and began to stretch his insides. Shizuo’s low groans escaping into his mouth were driving him additionally crazy. “I… Hah… I’m not your prince… I… Hmm… I guess… We will be lovers after tonight… Ah!”

Shizuo stopped for a second. “Are you okay?”

“I… Y-yes… I’m just… Even your fingers feel so great…” Izaya blushed bright red.

Shizuo wasn’t helping with the mischievous yet loving smile on his face. “Glad to hear that then.”

He twisted and scissored his fingers inside making Izaya moan louder. “Isn’t it… E-enough?.. I… I want… You t-there… N-not… Don’t want to… Ah… I want to come with you…”

Shizuo gently removed his fingers and creased his pants. Stroking his already erected length few times, he positioned himself. “Tell me when to stop.”

Izaya nodded then dug his nails on Shizuo’s shoulders once feeling him inside. He was slowly filling him. It was painful at first but when he was completely inside, Izaya felt his head was spinning with pleasure. Shizuo began to move his hips at a slow pace making sure his length was teasing all over Izaya’s insides.

Their moans, groans and panting covered the cave as Shizuo gradually increased his pace. Izaya felt like he was in heaven already.

“Your voice… I want to hear it more…” Shizuo began to thrust harder and deeper making sure Izaya sound louder and melodic.

Izaya’s hands were resting on Shizuo’s shoulder blades and when he found his prostate, he involuntarily scratched along. “T-there… It feels… Mmhmm… Ah… A-amazing!”

He saw Shizuo smirk under the moonlight.

_He looks like a wild predator. And I’m his willing prey._

Shizuo speeded up once more and after few more thrusts, Izaya was shaking beneath him. He was clenching around his length. “S-Shizuo… I…”

He felt Shizuo’s tongue dancing with his as they both climaxed. Izaya’s load covered their stomachs and Shizuo filled him up. They had to break the kiss in need of air. They could hardly hear anything else other that each other’s pantings.

Under the moonlight, their bodies were glistening with sweat and the traces of making love.

_For the first time…_

Izaya whimpered as Shizuo took himself out and laid besides him. He pulled Izaya on his chest and covered their bodies with the shawl. “How are you feeling?”

Once he recovered his breathing, Izaya smiled widely and tiredly. “I’m feeling… Alive again.”

Shizuo trailed his fingertips along Izaya’s spine. “And I’m more than happy to warm you up.”

Izaya blushed and frowned at first then smiling kissed him. “M-hm I’m also feeling really warmed up~”

Snuggling closer, he closed his eyes. Shizuo joined him soon enough. They both fell asleep shortly after listening to each other’s breaths and heartbeats. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this update took until eternity.  
> Being a graduate student in a completely different field kept me quite busy. And so here I am, FINALLY, able to finish this new chapter! Yay!  
> I hope to update sooner.
> 
> Hugs and kisses!


End file.
